Downfall
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Invader Tenn has been captured by the Meekrob and every invader is sent to rescue her, but of course the Tallest dont want Zim to know of this rescue mission. Unfortunatelly for them he does find out which spells horrible DOOM For the Irken Empire!
1. Chapter 1

_**Downfall**_

_**summary: Invader Tenn has been captured by the Meekrob and every invader is sent to rescue her, yup it's one of those fics about the untitled season two finale enjoy!**_

_**Author Notes (Sarcastically) Yup, a very original title huh? it actually came to me after watching some movie that was about World War II, kinda fitting if ya think about it.**_

_**Well I know there are other versions of this idea but meh, felt like doing this myself, nothing else to say other than this may be kinda sucky, also I really need to stop posting new fics while the other ones have yet to be completed... yes I'm such a terrible writer.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Zim and Skoodge are in the cul-de-sac screaming like headless chickens.

"We're almost there!" Skoodge yelled once he saw Zim's base

"I can see that Skoodge not shut up and keep running!" Zim yelled, obviously not caring for the other Irken's safety.

Once they made it to the house, the door bursts open. Skoodge hurtles inside, followed by Zim, who shuts the door behind them. Something huge thuds against the door, really creepy noises and squeals are heard from the outside. Skoodge lies on the ground and pants heavily. He babbles to himself in Irken. Zim catches his breath as he leans on the door.

"Mission accomplished!" Zim said proudly "Good work, Skoodge! You've proved your worthiness to aide me in my secret mission of DOOM!"

Skoodge's babbling slows down as he begins to drool heavily, if one cared to notice, he actually looked as if he was going to die.

"Now off to the labs!" The invader ordered "I need you to get a head start on the meat eating slug experiment!"

"Where are _you_ going?" The shorter alien asked.

"I must go to SKOOL so I can pump my brains with the semi-sweet fluid of knowledge!"

"Oh, right. See ya, Zim!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" the defective muttered insanely.

"You said something?"

"Uh… no?"

"Ok then!"

"HA foolish gullible Skoodge!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the Massive the Tallest are watching a transmission from Invader Pesto on the planet Chulak. He is covered in small aliens rats (like the one that appeared on Foodcourtia) who bite him repeatedly aparently enjoying the taste of their victim.

Pesto screams in agonizing pain in perfect sync with the biting.

"My Tallest you never said anything about TEEETH!"

"Their constant painful bites means they accept you as their friend, Invader Pesto" Tallest Red deadpanned.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have another call. Good luck!" The other Tallest said indifferently.

"But, my Tallest, pleeeease-"

The transmission was cut.

"Do you think he knows about their poison sacks?" Purple asked cruelly.

"He'll know soon enough." Red responded "So, who else is calling?"

"Invader Tenn on planet Meekrob." A technician said.

"Put her on" Red said.

"Yes sir"

Soon enough the transmission from Tenn begins. She wears a torn up Meekrob disguise and is in a panic. She is out of breath and pants.

"Invader Tenn what is the meaning of this?!" Red questioned sternly.

I don't think they know I'm here…" Tenn said in a panicky tone "They're close! _**THEY'll FIND ME!**_"

"Who's close?" The purple eyed Irken said as he raised an invisible eyebrow "Are those SIRs still following you?"

The transmission flickers in and out of static.

"Oh…. Oh no! It's all over!!! They're… right outside…" The invader screamed in fear.

The door behind her explodes and two Meekrob flood in. They overwhelm Tenn and drag her away screaming.

_**"NO! NO! I DONT WANNA GO WITH YOU! WHAA!"**_

One of the Meekrob which shall be named Herr, stares into the communicating device taking up the whole screen.

"Well, well… well... if it isn't the Tallest themselves." Herr said mockingly "So what threat did our spiritual race of Meekrob pose to the Irken Machine?... umm? Did you really need another giant drink dispenser?"

"Hey that's actually a very good idea!" Purple commented obliviously to the other alien's sarcasm.

Herr glared at the stupid Tallest and with a smug tone he continued to speak "Well **NOW** it's our turn. My race would love to end this peacefully, but that isn't your style now is it?"

The transmission then goes into static. The Tallest stare at the screen for a few minutes, dumbstruck.

"Well… that was… not good." Red finally said. "Not good at all."

"Yes… I agree…"

The Tallest then panic and began raving like lunatics.

"Okay, okay whatawedo, _whatawedo?"_ Purple said while he ate shoved donughts into his mouth.

"I… I… I…"

"My Tallest Has this ever happened before?" One brave technician dared to ask his leaders, _that_ on normal circumstances would have ended up with the poor technician dying in space.

"Uhhh… YES!" Invader Aqua, in her attempt to conquer planet Titania." Red answered, at the moment not caring he was talking to a not so high Irken.

"What happened!?!" Purple bellowed with his mouth full... dont ask how I dont really know _**"FOR THE LOVE OF US TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?!"**_

"The Titanians started the war that ended in the downfall of Tallest Hyko."

Both Tallest looked at each other gravely. Red yells to a random communications officer. "You! Form a communication line with all the Invaders! Quickly! We need all the time we've got…"

We then see a few scenes of the Irken Invaders getting an urgent transmission feed from the Massive interrupting whatever they were doing at the time.

"Invaders!" Red said in a commanding booming voice "Your Empire is in need of you now more than ever before!"

"Moments ago, we received a transmission from planet Meekrob." Purple took over the transmission "Invader Tenn has been taken hostage. And let me tell you, I am not happy!"

Red shoved his co-ruler of the screen "That's where you come in. As skilled invaders, you have the…_ skills_ necessary to complete the task we're going to give you… right now! Your objective: to rescue Invader Tenn right under the noses of her horrible Meekrob captors!"

"You know, those glowy fellows who won the intergalactic speed race of 876' ". Purple said stupidly.

"You will converge in the Hutt sector and we'll continue our briefing from there. This is an especially sticky subject, which could potentially send the galaxy into an uproar if it leaked out, so your top priority is stealth!" The other tallest ordered.

"That's right! No one must ever hear of this! _**Especially**_ Invader Zim!"

* * *

Invader Skoodge salutes as the transmission is cut. Zim for no reason at all pops up from behind Skoodge.

"Aww, how nice of the Tallest" Zim said happily "Trying to keep me uninformed so that they wouldn't disturb my secret mission."

"Hey, ZIM!" Skoodge said in surprise "I thought you went to skool!"

"Yes, yes, I was just on my way out. _**BUT NOT ANYMORE!"**_ Zim bellowed the last part as he took off his ingenious disguise.

"But didnt you say that Miss Bitters would give you a year of detention if you missed Skool again?" The fat alien asked worriedly.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't stand back and watch as such an important event goes by. And besides, they need my incredible skills as an invader or Tenn's rescue will surely fail! My infiltration of this planet will have to wait!"

"Oh boy, Zim! All the invaders back together, it'll be just like the Academy!" Skoodge jumped up and down in excitement of seeing his old classmates again.

Zim on the other hand was pissed off "Yes… that stinking Academy!"

"Wooo! We're gonna make friends with light bulb peoples!" Gir popped up from the ceiling having heard about the Irkens going on a mission. "road trip… I'm taking my piggy!"

"No, Gir. You have to stay here and guard the base."

"But master" The little robot's eyes started to go all teary "I wanna come with you and fly into the sun!"

"That isn't half as fun to do as it sounds" The alien told his minion "Trust me on that."

"Pleeeeeease?"

!I said no, GIR!"

"_**PLEEEEEEEEASE!?!"**_

GIR grabs Zim's head and squeezes. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease _**PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP!?!"**_

"Arg, okay, okay! Just stop hugging Zim's superior head..._**NOW!"**_

"OH BOY! I'm gonna go pack my pig!" The android jumped from his master's head and ran to get his desired stuff.

"I suppose I could leave MiniMoose in charge of the base" Zim muttered to himself. "Surely he can't cause as much damage as Gir could"

"All right now, to the hanger!" Skoodge strikes a heroic pose.

"_**hey… I GET TO SAY THAT!" **_The defective yelled in annoyance.

* * *

A few minutes later the house's roof opens, letting light flood into the pitch black hanger. Zim and GIR enter the Voot Cruiser as Skoodge and his SIR enter their ship.

"Now GIR, this mission is VERY IMPORTANT!" Zim said seriously "I need you to be in duty mode for as much as possibly possible!"

Gir's eyes and plate turn red, meaning that indeed the Sir Unit was in duty mode.

The little robot groans as he attempts to stay in duty mode. His head starts spinning and he groans louder. GIR's groans turn into happy cheers as he finally lets go and returns to normal mode.

"I programmed our ships to lock onto Hutt space," Skoodge spoke using the intercom "the controls are locked and ready!"

"Nice try Skoodge, but I already did that!"

"But… that's what _I _did, Zim."

"No, no. It was meee. You just didn't see me do it." The invader turned to face Gir and he whispered to the insane little android "His heart's in the right place but he's a little out there sometimes, that Skoodge. Well, we're off!"

Gir giggles.

The ships rocket into the sky.

"Meekrob, prepare yourself for ZIM!"

"And Skoodge too!"

"_**BE QUIET!"**_

* * *

_**Well that's all for now, yup pretty boring chapter but what can I say? boring beginnings are in need sometimes because the cool stuff comes later.**_

_**And just to let you all know, all the aliens that have ever appeared on the show WILL make an appearance in this... I dunno how, but I'm sure I can manage... yup.**_

_**So uh... review?**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_And now! _**

**_Chapter Two… meh._**

**______________________________________________________________**

Dib and Gaz were walking home from Skool, Dib was ranting about his psychotic Irken rival yet again, and needless to say that Gaz restrained her fury.

She was at the semi-last level of Vampire Piggy hunter XD on her new _Game Slave Advanced_ and she needed to be fully concentrated.

That was the only reason Dib did not need a ride to the emergency room.

Unfortunately her brother wouldn't shut up, so _obviously_ the scary girl decided that after the game was over and done, she _would_ put him through a nightmarish world where he wouldn't wake up.

"Zim wasn't at Skool again, Gaz! Twenty bucks says he's at his base" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs "I bet he's readying some new alien device to kill us all!"

Gaz rolled her eyes _"As if he could."_

"He's always up to something, scheming and looking over his shoulder like some kind of space… shoulder-looker thingy..." Dib said as he moved his hands in a dramatic sorta way.

"Playing my game here Dib." Gaz said in a tone that clearly said to shut up of suffer.

The large headed child didn't register the tone and kept going with the whole being the saviour of Earth act "Today, I'll make him wish he were never born… in space… I know! I'll order a pizza and have it taken to Zim's house, then he'll have to pay for it!"

Dib laughs. Gaz stares.

"You really _are_ pathetic, you know."

"Oh, you just don't see the brilliance in it is all. Maybe one day you'll understand, when you're older, and as intelligent as me."

Gaz growls to herself.

"Was it twenty bucks you said?"

"Yeah… why?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

**_Meanwhile in the Hutt Space_**

A bunch of Irken ships have converged at the Rendezvous. Zim and Skoodge arrive. Inside a large Irken drop ship, an Irken pilot named Yogurt watches the final ships arrive. Yogurt holds up a list of Invaders on an electronic notepad. He crosses some names off the list.

"Okaaay, so that's Poot, Slacks, Slant, Skoo, Skoodge… Hmmm, who's in that old hunk of junk Voot Cruiser? Must be Pesto… Well, that makes everyone…. I guess"

A transmission from the Irken appears inside all of the Invaders' ships.

"Hiiii, I'm glad all of you could make it! This is Yogurt, your pilot speaking, please board my ships and we can proceed to part deluxe, okay?"

Giant tubes from four drop ships connect to the Invader ships and yup, that includes the voot cruiser.

Zim and Gir sit in the cockpit. Zim prepares to leave but before he does he talks to his SIR Unit in a very serious and deathly tone of voice that was almost as scary as Gaz's… key word being _almost._

"We part here, GIR! Stay here until I need you. For now, you're in charge of the ship!"

"I'm a space piggy now." The robot yelled happily, and then he got a rubber pig of out his head and began to suck its head.

"Okay… Goodbye 'space piggy.'… Thing" The invader said in annoyance.

GIR waves good bye. Zim exits the ship through the section tube.

"Don't be scared of space, pig!" Gir said while hugging the rubber animal "I'm here to protect yooou. I said **_DON'T BE SCARED! SHUT UP, PIG!"_**

Gir throws the pig against the side of the Voot.

**_"WHY HAVE YOU BETRARED ME PIGGY I LOVED YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! I LOVEEED YOU!!!"_**

As Gir was having another one of his nervous breakdowns, the Invaders on Yogurt's drop ship sit on benches in the main part of the vessel. Zim watches the Voot from a window on the strop ship. He sees his minion's bizarre antics and grunts in confusion. The invaders chatter amongst themselves until holograms of the Tallest appear.

_**"SILENCE!"**_ the pilot commanded harshly "now I present you… my Tallest!"

"Okay, thank you everyone for being here on such short notice, yadda yadda yadda…" Purple said not really caring "Now, let's get this get this snafu over with!"

"Each ban of Invaders is going to secure a different area on planet Meekrob. All four targets is a suspected holding area for Invader Tenn." Red began to explain "The Meekrob have created an energy field that is blocking out her signal, so we can't pinpoint her."

"So remember, you must go unnoticed!" Purple said for once being serious "The fate of the galaxy is in your hands! **_FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION!_** Good luck Invaders."

The holograms disappear.

Zim began to rant to the closest Irken which so happened to be Skoodge "The Tallest made the right choice to send out us Invaders, especially ME, to do this job."

The fat alien was about to open his mouth but Zim slaps him before he says anything.

"**_Shut up!..._** Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted … I'll have Tenn before you can blink… **_DON'T BLINK! ..._** And then I'll laugh and say "boy do I have Invader Tenn!" and they'll be jealous of the Zim-like skills found in me, ZIM!!"

"Yeah, same here!" Skoodge said rubbing his sore check.

"Uhhh… okay, folks. We're heading into Meekrob airspace now." Yogurt said "I'm gonna perform a little headcount now, yeah… Flobee, Skoo, Larb, Pesto, Poot, Sklud, Skoodge, Spleen, Slant, Kim… Okay, now that we know everyone's here-

"Hey! Hey! That invader over there! Yeah! Yeah! He ain't Pesto!" Invader Flobee yelled accusingly "No, he aint! That's ZIM! Come to think of it, he's not even supposed to be here though!"

Zim jumps on the bench and strikes a heroic pose "It's true, I AM ZIM! And I am here, and that's all that matters! You shall all see my might as I do Zim things this day!"

"Can we launch him into space now?" Invader Larb begged.

"We're already in Meekrob's atmosphere," Yogurt responded in disappointment, obviously wanting kill the defective as well "That'd bring too much attention to us."

All the other Invaders go "Awwww"

"So we've got Zim, but where's Invader Pesto?" Invader Kim questioned as he rubbed his neck.

Pesto lies on the ground, swollen to a humongous size. The small aliens still cling to him. Pesto lets out a long, miserable groan.

**_"WHYYY?"_**

* * *

Anyways back to our heroes, Yogurt's ship lands on planet Meekrob… far away from the inhabitants… or so they believe.

In a Meekrob Temple which is glowing a bright purple by the way, two Meekrob are talking, obviously expecting company from the enemy.

"Oh ho ho, the Irkens are landing!" Herr said excitedly "Did they really think that they could get past us with their cloaking devices and technology? I mean, we are beings of light and nature! We sense these kinda things!"

"Yeah!" Fry agreed "Plus we've got this neat little super computer that can see past Irken cloaking devices!"

Fry pats the computer affectionately and kisses it.

"Yeah, I guess…" Herr responded slowly, having being taken aback by such a weird moment "But they will be in for a surprise, ho ho!"

* * *

The Invaders begin to exit the ship.

"Alright! Time to show these maggots the power of the Irken race!" Zim yelled, but as soon as he was going to be out of the vessel, Yogurt grabs him.

"Not you, Zim!" The pilot snarled "I'm taking you back into Irken airspace."

"But… the **_MISSION_****_!_** The Empire **_NEEDS_** me! Who are **_YOU_** to stand between **_ZIM _**and his **_HORRIBLY WONDERFUL FIST!"_**

"And I suppose the Tallest meant something other than 'keep Zim out of this mission' when they said just that."

**"EXACTLY!"** The defective bellowed as if it made perfect sense"They always mean the opposite of what they say!_ Especially _when concerning amazing ME!"

Yogurt got an idea and in a slyly tone said "Weeeell, why don't we just take this to the Tallest, huh Zim? Let's see what they have to say! They might even give you a secret mission to just BLOW UP Meekrob!"

"Now you're thinking! Zim explodes goood!"

The drop ship rises back up into SPAAAACE. The Invaders watch in relief.

"Phew. He's gone. That could've ended badly." Invader Skoo said.

"Let's get going. Sklud- what are the coordinates?" Invader Poot asked.

"10 shmillion microclicks thata way!" Invader Slud said as he examined an electronic map.

The band of invaders marches in the direction Sklud pointed.

"We need not worry much about armed sentries and the like; the Meekrob are a peaceful race with a primitive culture." Invader Zee thought out loud.

"This'll be cake! A couple of floaty glowy things are nothing after crossing the electric death barriers of Vort!" Invader Larb said arrogantly.

"You said it!" Invader Slacks agreed.

"Gee, I hope Zim gets back soon or he'll miss the whole party!" Skoodge said in worry.

All the invaders stop and stare at Skoodge. Skoodge grins sheepishly.

"Man… what is _**WRONG**_ with you?!" Invader Spleen asked in disgust.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_**Back on Earth**_

A large Bloaty's deliveryman which so happens to he Jhonen stands at Zim's front door. He knocks a few times, then sighs impatiently and turns to leave. Dib suddenly pops out of some nearby bushes.

"Oh, come on! Give him a second! He's probably just relieving his space bladder or something!"

"**SOMEBODY** is going to pay for this!"

Jhonen looms over Dib.

"Me!?!"

Jhonen growls menacingly. Dib sighs and forks over some cash.

"Alright, Zim. You win this round."

The deliveryman gets into his car and leaves. Dib runs up to the door and does a flying kick. The door doesn't budge and Dib falls to the ground, moaning in pain. He gets up and tries the handle and the door opens.

The robo-parents appear and say in a monotone voice "Welcome home son!"

"Get out of my way…ZIM! I know you're in here… you little…"

MiniMoose floats out from the kitchen and squeaks.

"Hey! You! Little purple moosey freak thing! Where's Zim!?!"

MiniMoose's eyes widen and he looks upwards, making frantic squeaking noises.

"Huh…"

Dib grabs MiniMoose and starts shaking him. "Where did Zim go!?!"

A computerized voice that from MiniMoose was soon heard "Accessing data logs…"

A hologram of the Tallest's message begins to play from MiniMoose's eyes. Dib's eyes widen as he watches.

"Wow… AWESOME!"

The boy ran out, he had to go home.

Just a few seconds later the computer yawned and asked the only other being in the house "So… what did I miss?"

"Squeak"

* * *

Once he's home, Dib bursts into his room and works at a frantic speed. He shovels his laptop into his backpack as well as other random notes and things. Dib pops his head into Gaz's room.

"Gaz! Something… BIG is happening… out there! Do ya wanna come with me to space? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Hmmm…. Nah!"

"But… alien planets, Gaz! ALIENS!"

"Aren't you sick of aliens _yet_?"

"Aren't you the least bit interested??"

"You can leave my twenty dollars outside my door." Yup that clearly says it all.

Dib grabs her arm "C'mon! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You're coming with me!"

The boy drags her out the door.

"I will destroy you." She says as her brother pulls her down to the garage,

Dib and Gaz enter. They get into Tak's ship and fires up.

The young paranormal investigator gets comfortable and in a tone that he thinks makes him sound all wise and mysterious says "Next stop: That place with the aliens I thought were shoes… and then I thought Zim made them up…. And now they're real and… Oh… whatever… we're goin' there!"

"Your voice is stupid."

Tak's ship flies off into space.

* * *

Back on planet Meekrob, the invaders hide in a jungle.

They spy on their target, an old Meekrob temple, from the safety of some foliage. Invader Spleen has his binocular helmet on, with the lenses curving to form periscopes.

"Spleen what do you see?" Invader Yuli asked frantically.

From Spleen's POV, we see the temple with several Meekrob guards floating around the entrance "The temple is relatively unguarded, except for five sentries around the main entrance."

"Okay, how shall we deal with them?" Invader Skutch turns to meet his fellow Irkens "Any ideas?"

Invader Flobee smirks wickedly "Hey! I know!"

Flobee tosses a rock to the side of the temple. The Meekrob glance at the rock but don't do anything about it. They turn to the bushes where the Invaders are and start to hover towards them.

"You imbecile! Now you've done it!" Invader Stink snarled.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Invader Grapa said as he hugged another Irken in fear "Don't hurt mee!"

"Get off me!" Invader Goorch ordered darkly.

"Quick! Someone needs to be bait for the benefit of the team!" Invader Poot said

All eyes turn to Skoodge.

"Uh... why are you all looking at me all funny?"

The poor fat alien is then hurled out of bushes and lands in the middle of the five Meekrob.

"Hehehe… Hi there…" He waves nerviously.

The Meekrob turn into various melee weapons. Skoodge runs screaming like a little girl and the Meekrob give chase. Once out of sight, the Invaders emerge and march into the temple.

"Shall we give a minute for our fallen comrade?" Invader Slacks says.

"Fallen comrade?" Invader Kim repeats "He's not dead!"!

"But he will be!"

Kim rubs his chin and says "touché."

* * *

Once they made it to the temple Invader Spleen's gets his binocular helmet out again and it shows the body heat in the room from his POV. Tenn's outline is seen through a wall.

"There!"

Invader Tim uses his spider leg power welders to blow through the wall. Invader Tenn looks up from the other side.

"My fellow invaders? I'm saved!"

"Come on, Tenn! We're in a hurry!" Invader Skutch bellowed "You can thanks us later!

"Wait! There's something all of you must see! Come in my cell!"

The invaders exchange glances and then walk inside. A blue energy field surrounds the cell. Tenn's eyes begin glowing blue, followed by her body, and then she morphs into a Meekrob.

"Nice try, Irken Invaders!" Herr mocked "It's a shame this will end up being your last stand!"

The Meekrob laughs as he exists through the wall. All the Invaders are speechless.

The same Meekrob comes back with Invader Tenn.

"I believe you were looking for this."

The energy field around the hole blown through the wall stops for a second and the Meekrob tosses Tenn in. The field immediately starts back up.

"Hey! We got Tenn! Success!" Invader Flobee makes a little victory dance.

He then gets slapped in the back of his head.

"Hey, ouch… that hurt!"

"You moron" Invader Kim mutters "We need a way outta here!

"I got an idea!" Flobee tries to run through the energy field and gets electrocuted.

"Eeeeee…"

"You ARE moron!" Invader Tenn yells icily "I've tried that already! Repeatedly! For hours! There's no way through. We are prisoners to the Meekrob!"

Flobee tries running through the energy field again.

"Eeeeee… heheheheheh."

* * *

**_Yup, that's it for chapter two… watcha think?_**

**_I thought about giving all the Invaders that we only saw "In the great assigning" and on "Hobo 13" their 15 minutes of fame… maybe not the best minutes but I like to speculate that just half of the 32 guys that got assigned for Operation Impending Doom II are just some lucky bastards that conquered their planets by sheer luck.. I mean just look at them! Heh._**

**_Plus I liked the idea of making a few Invaders less intelligent than Zim… what?_**

**_Also I originally planned to make Johnny C from "JTHM" being the Bloaty's deliveryman but we all know he would have ended up killing Dib and that was not a good thing for this story._**

**_So Jhonen ended up in the story… hope that if the guy reads this that he doesn't kill me for it, lol._**

**_And yes the "Game Slave Advanced" bit was taken from the whole problem of the episode "GS2" heh heh heh Nintendo CAN'T sue me because I'm not using this idea for profit… just entertainment._**

**_Also I just thought of naming an Irken after some sort of food, I mean look at the show… some characters are name after inanimate objects or other things… look at Tallest Spork and Invader Dooky."_**

**_So uh, just review, please?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three... Man, I'm on a role!**_

_**For those who are fans of Lard Nar, your in luck, he finaly makes his appearance, neat huh?**_

**_Well... anyways this is the shortest Chapter as of yet, I felt like doing something with the Tallest and The Resisty, I just find it fun to explore the emnity between the Irkens and the Rsistance movement._**

_**Maybe I should have said this two chapters ago but I plan to update this weekly, why? Because unlike all the other multi-chaptered stories I got, THIS ONE, is already mentaly written, every little deatil hs ben thought out, and the only thing to do is to write down EVERY CHAPTER!.**_

**_Disclaimer: As Always I dont own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does._**

* * *

Ah, in the cold vacuum of space there is a large ship known as The Massive, The Irken Armada's capital ship and within this large red velssel thing, many aliens are doing their jobs or just simply getting their asses kick simply because they were too small... kinda cruel, no?

Now in the main bridge we see the Tallest and a lot of communicator officers receiving many messages from around their conquered worlds, one specific Irken addresses the Tallest with the utmost respect and fear.

"My Tallest, a pilot named Yogurt says he has brought something for you."

"Oooh! I hope it tastes good!" Purple hoped as he wiggles his fingers and smacks his lips in anticipation.

Yogurt walks in with Zim. The Tallest groan.

"Hey! Zim doesn't taste good!" Purple moaned "At least that's what I've heard!"

"What is this, pilot?" The other Tallest snarled "Why have you brought a defective onto The Massive?"

Yogurt walks up to the Tallest. Zim stands there obliviously basking in the glory of the Tallest as the pilot talks to them in whispers.

"He tried to weasel his way into the rescue mission. I figured you'd want him to get rid of him once and for all." Yogurt uttered.

"Well, why'd you bring him here?" Red asked exasperatedly "I mean, we don't really want him here in _our _ship!"

For no reason at all Zim started shouting in hopes of getting his leaders attention, which he of course deserved "Hey! Hey! My Tallest! I'm over here! I'm ready for my new assignment to blow up the planet! Hey! Hey! My Tallest, _**MY ! BLOWING STUFF UP IS MY SPECIALTY! **_Yup it is!_**"**_

"It's the only way he'd come willingly." The pilot muttered.

"Hold on, I know what to do!"

Purple hovers over to Zim, who is silent again, an idiotic smile on his face.

Nothing happens for a while, and then Purple begins punching Zim. Zim's feet don't budge but his body is knocked back and then springs forward with every punch.

Zim shows no reaction except that stupid smile he's had on the whole time he's been in the Massive. After a while, Purple stops, massages his fungers and shrugs to Red.

"Oh, just get an extermination squad up here!"

"Can we really do that?"

Red slaps his head in mild irritation.

"We can now."

"COOL!"

"My Tallest! We're receiving an incoming transmission from planet Meekrob!" A random officer bellowed in a tone that clearly said he was having a stroke.

An image of Herr takes up the Massive's main view screen. The rest of the invaders on Meekrob have been stuffed into the cell, making it very cramped.

"Ah, the Irken Tallest" The glowing alien saluted mockingly "again we meet."

"Hi!" Gir came out of nowhere and waved at the Meekrob.

_**"GIR GET BACK TO THE VOOR CRUISER!"**_

"Aww"

And he left.

The Meekrob taken aback simply stared for a few sconds before talking again "Uh...Pity that we are bound to limitations of video playback. Perhaps we'll meet in person sometime soon. As you can see, we've managed to take care of all that you've thrown at us. Actually, we KNEW you were coming!"

Captain Lard Nar steps into view, grinning evilly "We meet again!"

"YOU!" Red gasped.

"The 'Resisty' is 'in' on it?" Purple asked, obviously trying and failing not to crack up.

"Oh, so you think our cause is means for laughter?" The Vortian growled "HA! We will see who is laughing! The tables will turn, my friends! They will turn in our favor and run you into the ground!"

Purple finally stopped laughing "Wait, what?"

"You see-" Herr began to say but before getting to the point, Lard Nar shoved him out of the screen's view.

"Let me finish, all right? …The Irken Empire will soon see its last hours! TODAY is the beginning of the end! _YOUR_ END! Make way for the RESISTY!"

"You see, 'my Tallest,'" Herr said in anger that was clearly directed at the Vortian captain "This is not some small-scale resistance, oh no! This is something bigger! Look to the Conveyor Belt Planet!"

An officer looks to the Tallest and Red motions for the officer to do it. The Massive's main view screen switches to show the Conveyor Belt Planet.

"I almost conquered that planet! Zim said proudly.

"Uh, no you didnt..." Yogurt responded "You never even set foot there"

_**"LIAR! LIAR!"**_

"_**SHUT UP ZIM!"**_ The Tallest screamed.

* * *

**On the Meekrob Temple:**

Spleenk holds the camera that is filming both Herr and Lard Nar. Shloonktapooxis hovers over a control panel.

"Okay, it's going smoothly. How's my close-up? Are the ScrewHeads in place?"

"They're awaiting our signal!" Shloonktapooxis responded "Man this is so cool! ... Can I make a cameo on the transmission? Huh? Can I?"

Lard Nar ignored his second in command's request and very seriously ordered "To give them… the signal."

Shloonktapooxis sadly presses a button. "I don't like being ignored!"

* * *

On the conveyor belt planet all of the electronic screens on the packages and buildings suddenly switch to saying 'RESIST!' The ScrewHeads begin to revolt. They overwhelm the Irken Slave Drivers.

Back on the Massive Red and Purple watch the view screen. The planet looks the same from orbit.

"Okay, so why are we watching this?" Purple asked, bored.

"My leaders, we've lost contact with the conveyor belt planet!" The Irken with the stroke said, then collapsed on the floor and died.

Red swallows.

"There's a massive revolt!" Some other officer yelled "Oh the dooming horror!"

Purple swallows.

"The packages are shipping all at once! It's chaos!"

"All right! Send the nearest fleet to knock 'em down!" Red said in frustration.

The main view screen zooms up onto the plsnet's surface. There are no ScrewHeads.

"They're… gone, sirs! They're leaving with the packages!"

"Leaving? Purple repeated "And where exactly are they going?"

The Communications officer examines the control panels around him. "To… Meekrob, sirs."

Red and Purple exchange glances.

* * *

Many packages litter the surface of planet Meekrob. Many are opened, revealing various death machines and weapons. Members of the Resisty and ScrewHeads begin boarding mechs and tanks.

Lard Nar is overjoyed "This is it! The sight I've been dreaming of since those Irken monsters went rampant! We can crush them! We can stop them in their tracks! This wasn't such a bad idea after all!"

"Hey Thanks!" Spleenk said contently as he took a tear out of his eye "This is the happiest moment of my life"

The huge mechs and tanks with Resisty members in them begin to wobble about and move around like drunks. They shoot in random directions.

"Uuuh… ok that's not right" The Vortian muttered and then felt a tentacle like thing in his shoulder, he turned his head to meet the eyes of a very agitated Meekrob.

"I thought you said your team could handle advanced weaponry."

"Oh, sure! After the learning curve, they'll be fine." But then he thought in fear_ "I hope..."_

"Oh, cool! Those things are awesome! Can I have one?" Shloonktapooxis questioned giddily.

Lard Nar motions him away and he hovers over to a mech happily.

* * *

Back on the Massive everyone had a "what the hell?" look on their faces.

"So… things have gotten kinda bad, huh?" Purple asked in a tone that clearly said that he did not care.

His co-ruler went ballistic at this point.

"_**BAD!?! BAD!?! THINGS ARE WORSE THAN BAD! THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT COULD EVER POSSIBLY HAPPEN!"**_

"I told 'em the mission would fail without me." Zim spoke for the first time in a while "Clearly they need my amazing Zim-like qualities"

Red slowly calmed down but not enough because soon enough he harshly started to tell everyone to get off their lazy asses and fight.

"_**SEND THE FLEET TO MEEKROB YA HEAR, THE ENTIRE FLEET!"**_

The agitated Tallest then turned to meet his most loyal but demented soldier "Zim, this is very important! You need to go back down to Meekrob and destroy everything you possibly can! Officers, fill Zim's ship with every unimaginable weapon you can! Zim! _**Destroy them all**_!"

"Well, my Tallest! I'm glad you've finally come to your senses and can truly appreciate my superior skills as-"

"Just go!"

"Sure."

Zim marches out proudly, feeling like he was on top of the world.

Yogurt was not happy to say the least "But sirs! We can't just let this… this miscreant run amok again! Are you-"

"What? You're still here?" Purple cried in annoyance.

"Yes Sir... But..."

"Tell ya what! You can _also_ fight the alien menace on Meekrob!" The other Tallest deadpanned.

"But… but I'm a pilot!"

Red didn't seem to hear him and talking like a little kid on a sugar rush talk to the guard "Fillupthisguy'!"

A guard grabs Yogurt and drags him away.

"What? _**NOOOOO!!!!"**_

Back on the voot cruiser, Gir licked the windshield.

Zim then opened it and gets inside.

"Where HAVE you beeen?"

"I've been busy putting things in order, _**GIR**_. But now it's time to do things… THE ZIM WAY!"

"Yaaaaaaay! That's my FAVORITE way! IT HURTS!"

"It's mine too and no it doesn't!. Now things will get interesting again!"

The Voot Cruiser flies towards Meekrob.

* * *

_**Yup such a short chapter, ah Lard Nar and the Resisty seem doomed dont they?**_

_**Ultimately we all know the outcome of the War or battle or whatever, and need I point out, is an outcome I dont like? Heh.**_

_**Anyways, care to review and critize me?**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I OWN Invader Zim! And if you believe that I got a bridge in San Francisco I can sell you!_**

**_Ah well Chapter four is up... big whoop._**

**_Just a heads up, ya all know that alien chick with the purple cloak thing from "Backseat drivers from beyond the stars?" well I looked up and apparently her name is _****_Ixane... I dunno if its fan base or her official name, in any case I'm still gonna use the name... kay?_**

**_IMPORTANT!: Also a few members of the Resisty don't seem to have names so I was gonna give them names but coming up with so many weird names seemed like a nuisance so I just came u with names for a few aliens like Razz which is a slaughtering rat and her two twin brother Chip and Skip._**

**_Also the three headed alien will be named "Tres" which is Spanish for three... yes VERY original... detect heavy sarcasm there, _****_the alien brain will be named Croix and the Vomiting Blob... Betty... what?_**

**_The rest of the resisty shall be left unnamed because I'm too lazy and because it just doesnt seem right to give crappy names to characters the all mighthy Jhonen created!_**

**_And because I felt like it, let's start this new instalment with one of the villains shall we?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Somewhere in space:_**

Tak's ship flies through deep space at super sonic speeds. We hear a high pitch scream.

Once we see the interior of the ship we see that Dib is doing the screaming, while his scary sister plays her game slave, not bothering to point out that they were out of deathly asteroid belt about five minutes ago.

On normal circumstances Gaz would have decapitated her brother for not shutting up, but her game oh her precious game was needed her upmost concentration... it was much more important than piloting some alien vessel.

She apparently held that device above her brother's existence, perhaps even her own, so if they somehow died because of her brother and she lost the vampire piggy game, Gaz would simply destroy her brother in the afterlife.

.... That was a fact.

A disturbing fact.

"Planet Meekrob on the horizon." The ship's computerized voice said,

After hearing this Dib finally shup up and sighs in relief "Whoo.. glad I didn't miss my cool back then"

"You can't lose what you don't have" Gaz sneered.

Dib clears his throat "Yes well, we made it Gaz!, **_THIS _**thing I've been waiting for as long as I can remember! Someplace new…

"I seen newer."

Dib looks at his sister oddly.

* * *

Tak's ship flies towards the planet's surface without slowing down. Dib starts panicking yet again. He presses a bunch of buttons like a maniac. Just when collision seems imminent, the ship comes to a complete stop just a few feet off the ground. Dib steps out and tries to remain balanced.

"Uggghhhh….. What in the-?"

Dib puts his head back on the ship and vomits.

Too bad he didn't noticed _where_ he puked.

In Gaz's gaming device... which she still held in her now puked hands.

The little girl was not happy and more than a little revolted.

"Dib... do you know what you just **_DID_**?!"

"Huh?"

She grabbed him by the neck and narrowed her eyes, she shoved the now puked device into Dib's face and once he saw it, his eyes widened in fear.

"Um... sorry?"

"Now you done it... I let you lived when you annoyed me back on Earth, I even let you scream your head off when you so cleverly decided on a short cut but NOW.."

By now Gaz was trembling in rage **_"YOU PUKED BEFORE I COULD FINISH THE LAST LEVEL... YOU WILL PAY!"._**

And just when she was going to start beating up her brother a laser hits a nearby rock.

The siblings looked at the direction from where the ray came from.

Ixane was just a few fet away from the children, holding some sort of weapon, and behind her was the rest of the Resisty army.

"Woah man! Woah! The _**IRKEN ARMY**_!?!"

Ixane narrowed her eyes in distrust "Are you working for the Irkens?"

"What? **_NO_**!"

A few mech cockpits open revealing the alien pilots.

"Intruders!" Croix said accusingly.

"Oh, look at the disgustingly disproportionate head of that kid!" Said an alien with had a HUGE head which was shaped like a toenail.

"Raise your hands where I can see them" the cloaked female snarled.

"Hey, wait!" The raven haired boy yelled "I'm not even sure what's happening here... can't we talk this over?"

Gaz finally punched him in the stomach.

**_"Oof!"_**

"THAT is for my game slave"

The mechs swarm the siblings.

She then kicks him in the leg, "And THAT is for getting up captured!"

* * *

**_Meekrob Forest:_**

The Voot Cruiser is parked in the forest. The edge of the forest drops down into a sudden vertical cliff. Zim stands at the edge of the cliff with a ridiculous amount of weaponry surrounding him. Zim wears full body army and is strapped into some kind of super death ray cannon.

He began to scream into the canon "**_MEEKROB!_** Prepare yourself for the waves of terror emanating from your **_IRKEN DESTRUCTORS_** and the deathblow to finish you off from me, ZIM!"

Zim laughs evilly and GIR cheers.

"YAY! Light bulb people!"

The little robot gets a little Mexican hat out of his head and began to dance around it, the way a stereotypical Mexican would.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Resisty Camp:_**

The mechs march towards some encampments holding both Dib and Gaz.

"Look I'm just trying to figure out what's going on... this IS planet Meekrob isn't it?!"

"Shut up!" Ixane ordered and slaps Dib mercilessly.

Gaz which had no use of her arms simply kicked the alien girl from behind, "No one hurts my brother but me" she growled menacingly "Understand?"

The humanoid female looked at the captured human and in a low dangerous voice said "Don't push your luck kid, you may be alive now but cross me and I may just shoot you by accident"

Gaz smirked darkly.

This seemed to scare the Resisty soldier.

Once the mechs reach the main tent. The mech that held both children peaks inside and opens up. Inside is a little counsel of some of the Resisty aliens.

Ixane got out of the mech and entered the tent, she looked straight ahead and saw just who she was looking for.

.... Lard Nar.

"We found some scouts for you"

"Bring them here!" The Vortian ordered.

The mech hurls the cildren inside. Dib crashes into the green blobish resisty member and gets vomit all over him.

_"Eeeewwww…."_

Gaz simply floats, apparently her scary powers activated.

She then touches the ground with the grace of a cat; obviously she was not at all scared of the situation, if anything she was not interested about the fact that she and her brother may very well become prisoners of war.

No one notice the mechs leave.

Ixane stayed and gave Gz som nasty looks which the human gladly returned.

"I've never seen your species. State your business."

"Um, my name is Dib and over there is my sister Gaz. We come from the planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy. This army… it's against the Irkens, isn't it?"

"That is correct." Razz nodded.

The other two giant rats were chomping o their own feet.

"Oh man! This is fantastic!" Dib beamed "Anything we can do to help?"

"By _we_ he means him." Gaz snorted.

"What's the matter?" Ixane taunted "scared?"

"Keep talking and you won't have a mouth" the purple headed girl warned.

"Too late for that"

Lard Nar clears his throat, trying to get their attention and also preventing a catfight the last ting the resistance needed was to start fighting among themselves.

"Did you say you were from Earth eh?"

Dib nodded vigorously.

Lard Nar whispered to Spleenk "Add 'Planet Earth: home of the large headed people' to the list."

He then spoke to his two unexpected guest "Glad to have more allies to our cause! I am Captain Lard Nar, and this is the Resisty! We are sworn to fight the Irken machine to the DEATH!

"The Resisty?" Gaz repeated with mirth "Seriously?"

"Now this, THIS is my lucky day! Oh, that Zim's gonna weep when he sees I've got a whole army backing me! So… what's up?"

"We are preparing for war. You two came just in time. The Irken Armada regrouping nearby. They plan to swarm us!" Smikka Smikka Smoodoo explained the situation.

"Check! Now… what are you guys gonna do about it?"

The aliens glance at each other nervously.

"We've got ourselves a good opening punch to get them on the ground with us." Lard Nar meekly said.

"Gotcha. And then?"

"And… then…?" Skip repeated uncertainly.

"Yeah, once you've got them out of the skies, how do you plan to deal with their ground troops?"

"Ooh, I know! Let's burn their flags and boycott their snack foods!" Spleenk suggested.

Shoonktapooxis who had a mouthful of Irken chips groaned "Aw, maaan!... NO FAIR!"

Gaz snorted. "What a bunch of whiners and morons"

"I heard that" Ixane warned.

"Good, someone had to"

"Wait a minute!" Dib slaps his hand on his head in frustration "Let me get this straight are you guys trying to tell me that we're going up against what is quite possibly the largest fighting force in the Universe… without a plan!?!"

"I just gave you a plan." Spleenk retorted

"That's not a plan! **_YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!_**"

"Hey newbie!" The armless spider alien bellowed "Don't criticize!"

Dib slowly calmed down but it was clear that he was still agitated "Okay… maybe we can still try and salvage this whole idea, but it'll take some quick thinking!""

Dib and the Resisty form a huddle.

A plan was forming... somehow.

* * *

**_Bet many of you wanted Gaz to hurt Dib huh? Well wish granted! YAY!_**

**_And... yup That's it for this chapter... I know what your thinking, Why oh why did I put some slaughtering rats OC'S?_**

**_Well It just seemed like it would make sense if the Resisty got more members between "Backseat Drivers" to the season two finale, I mean it would just be stupid if they didn't do much after their premiere episode._**

**_.... right?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five... More Zim goodness! Happy? Of course ya are!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Somewhere in the Meekrob Forest:_**

Zim is still at the cliff edge with all his weaponry of mass destruction. He has his binocular helmet on and is aiming his death wave cannon at the Resisty headquarters tent.

"Unbelievable!" He exclaimed in disgust "Look at them, GIR! Walking around like they own the place!"

"_Ohhhhhhhh_" The robot said in awe "just like the pizza man! **_PIZZA MAN OWES ME A VODDO DOLL!"_**

Zim continued to ramble, ignoring Gir's demented comments.

"Hundreds of alien species toil for the Irken race for their entire lives, and yet that isn't good enough for these rebels! They should be happy the Irken Empire even keeps them alive! What do they want, a steady pay? It's always more, more, more! Are they _ever_ satisfied?

Gir seemed to believe his master was asking him a question, so he sat down and began to think.

A few seconds later his ass exploded and he began to run around in circle, the lower part of his body covered in flames.

**_"YAHOOOOOOOO! THANK YOU MASTER!·"_**

Zim meanwhile was aiming at the enemy camp. "Almost… almost…"

He is locked on target.

"There!"

"Fully charged and awaiting command!" A bored computerized voice came from the cannon.

"Time to say goodbye to your little futile attempt at Resisty-ing!"

In the meantime the little android made a hole.

Five seconds later he appeared behind the Irken, no longer on fire but now eyeing the weapon as if it was a big piece of candy.

**_"GIMME!" _**

Gir starts pulling on Zim.

"What in blazes are you doing, GIR!?!"

"You've had enough time, now I wanna play pin the tail on the donkey!"

"No, GIR! No!"

While trying to pull Zim away, Gir steps all over the place, pushing down various levers and pressing various buttons with his feet.

The cannon nozzle drops down so that it points at the ground under them. The blast goes off and the ground bellow is destroyed, sending them tumbling down the cliff face. Zim screams in terror and Gir cheers gleefully.

They eventually hit the bottom, but by that time, all of Zim's weapons are destroyed beyond repair.

"I won! I get the secret prize inside!" The robot cheered ovbliviously and banged himself in the head almost as if this was Gir's way of celebrating a job well done.

"Now Gir… why did you have to do that?" Zim snarled, obviously holding back immense rage.

"Hey Zim! It's me!" Skoodge bellowed from a distance, indirectly saving the insane robot from a grim fate.

"Skooooodge?"

Skoodge runs up to Zim. He looks very badly beaten.

"Boy, am I glad to see you! I thought I'd never escape those horrible Meekrobs! They were right on my tail, ya see, and then..."

"Skoodge…"

"...I did the most amazing thing ever in my..."

_"Skoodge!"_

"... entire career as an Invader! Though I was surrounded, I managed to..."

**_"SKOOODGE!"_**

The fat invader shuts up.

"Nobody cares!" Zim said in contempt "No one wants to hear about your little Skoodge adventures!"

"Hey! That's mean!"

"I wanna hear the story!" Gir said adorably, holding a tiny rubber piggy and sucking his thumb.

Skoodge's face lifts.

"Hehe, no GIR. You don't." Zim uttered so only his minion could hear.

**_"... YES I DO.. TELL ME FATYY! TELL ME!"_**

The little moron began yelling his lungs out and running all over the place as if he was being denied something he wanted.

**_"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_**

Then he felled asleep

_"Zzzzz... monkey!"_

Both red eyed alien looked at each other, silently saying "I'll ignore this if you do"

Clearing his throat the defective said "Well, it was nice seeing you, Skoodge, but I have a mission to complete!"

"Hey! I can help with that!"

"NOOOO! This is a secret no-Skoodges mission for Zims alone!"

"Oh, okay. I'll see ya around!"

Zim marches off, holding Gir in his arms.

Skoodge lingers and checks out some of the weapon wreckage. He picks up a bashed up drill arm claw thing.

"Hmmmmm… Maybe I could… maybe… MAYBE! YEAH, I GUESS I COULD DO THAT!"

* * *

**_Space:_**

The Irken Fleet has gathered near planet Meekrob.

Inside the massive the Tallest look at the screen, Red was smirking evilly, while Purple played with a yo-yo-

"Okay, so what exactly are we waiting for again?" Purple asked, bored.

"The fleet isn't all here yet. They're coming from every corner of the Empire; we can't expect this to be quick."

"Why does the fleet have to be so spread out? I'm getting tired of this!"

"Would you quit your whining? Once the Armada is all here, the Resisty won't stand a chance!"

"They don't stand a chance against _any_ of our Armada!" Purple retorted "Which is why we should just attack now!"

"No we shall not!"

Purple ignored his co ruler and impatiently screamed at an officer "Put their camp on the main view screen!"

The officer does this quickly, and the Tallest see the scarce army in the camp as well as the hidden army in the forest.

"Wow! That's pathetic! Red chortled "Look at their horribly obvious hiding places!"

"Come on! Let's just squash 'em now! Forget the rest of the fleet!"

"Can you believe how worried we were earlier? It's laughable! I mean, we, the Almighty Tallest, rulers of the most powerful race in the **_UNIVERSE_**, scared of some insubstantial uprising!"

"Yeah, who would have thought it?"

Red nodded inddiferently.

" Now, let's get a round of snacks up here!"

Not one officer moves from their stations.

Both leaders got up from their thrones and glared at everyone with the bridge "SNACKS... NOW!"

And everyone began to panic.

**_"NO" ANGRY TALLEST... BAD!" _**A random Irken cried.

* * *

**_Resisty Camp:_**

Most of the mech army is gone, hiding in the forest. Various aliens carry around large pieces of glass.

"Okay, is everything in place?" Lard Nar questioned impatiently

Ixane nodded

"Good, good! Let's just hope everything works as well as planned, this is kind of a big risk."

"Sir! They've begun their approach!" Smikka Smikka Smoodoo said as he ran out of a tent

"So it begins."

"It's about time!" Spleenk whined "this was getting kinda boring…"

"You are aware we could possibly die right?" Gaz pointed out, not really caring.

"Awww"

"Remind me again" Croix whispered to an irritated Ixane "Why is the human girl with us and not with her large headed brother?"

_"Because..."_ The alien girl scowled "For all we know these... _humans_... if they are really **_THAT_** could betray us to the Irkens at any given moment... she is our hostage till Dib comes back!"

"Oh ok!"

The floating brain skipped happily to do his given duty.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Ixane exclaimed, raising her arms in exasperation.

Gaz was not a happy camper either to say the least "Dib… when you come back I _will _destroy you for leaving me stranded here with there alien morons! Darn you... darn you and your hero complex"

* * *

**_Meekrob Forest:_**

Many of the mechs wait in the cover of the woods. Suddenly, Tak's ship rockets out of the forest.

Dib and Shloonktapooxis sit in the cockpit.

"Here we go!"

"I wanna be in a death robot…" Shloonktapooxis cried in disappointment.

Tak's ship flies into space, away from the oncoming Irken Armada.

* * *

The Tallest appear on a large view screen of many vessel giving a message that all the Irken ships are receiving simultaneously.

"There she is, folks! Planet Meekrob!" Red pointed out the obvious

"Yeah! Now blow 'er up!" Purple ordered "Blow her up good!"

The deck crews get into a working frenzy, pressing buttons left and right.

"Concentrate all fire on the Resisty Headquarters!" Red commanded darkly _**"Show no mercy!"**_

* * *

**_Space, above Meekrob:_**

The Armada hovers above the planet just out of reach of its atmosphere. A glow comes from the fleet as they all charge their weapons at the same time. A huge mass of lasers shoots down onto the planet, focusing on one point: the Resisty. As soon as contact is made, the beams are suddenly reflected back into space, destroying many ships.

* * *

**_Resisty encampment:_**

Aliens pry open huge containment cube packages labelled 'FROM: Planet of the Broken Glass.' They take out the large mirror shards and hold them over their heads. All of the tents and structures have mirrors carelessly lain over the tops.

"More mirrors!" The Vortian screamed frantically "More glass! Bring it here!"

Lard Nar motions to an empty spot on a roof. Some aliens put a slab of glass over it. A laser hits one of the aliens, as he no longer has glass to cover himself.

"Ah my eyes I lost my eyes! I'm blind!" A large headed extraterrestrial yelled in agony.

Gaz sneered "Whiner."

Razz found one of the eye and ate it.

* * *

Meekrob

**_Forest:_**

Yogurt stands at his death weapons, scratching his head and trying to figure them out. A laser is reflected into the forest and hits the unsuspecting pilot.

* * *

_**The Massive:**_

Red and Purple watch the view screen, which shows their ships getting hit by the reflected lasers. Red is speechless. Purple is angry... ok in better terms he is _pissed off_.

"My Tallest maybe it would be a good idea to seize fire!" Rarl Kove suggested

"Hold up a second" Purple snarled

"My Tallest with all due respect, we're loosing ships fast! The advisor yelled fearfully.

"Give it a minuteeeee!"

"SIR! Listen to reason! We're shooting **_OURSELVES_**!"

"FINE! Stop with the shooting!"

_**"CEASE-FIRE!"**_ A communicator officer repeated the order through a communicating device thingy

"Happy now?" Purple crossed his arms and pouted.

"Those Meekrob…" Red whispered in babbled amazement "They must've formed some kind of super energy field! This wasn't supposed to happen! Bad things don't happen to the Irkens! The Tallest's plans DON'T FAIL!!!"

"Get a hold on yourself, man! This is just a snag! We'll get 'em on the ground!"

As the Tallest spoke huge spacecraft carrying ground troops approach Meekrob.

* * *

**_Resisty Camp:_**

Lard Nar looks out from under his mirror slab.

"Success! We've matched their strength with wits!"

"Duuuh… I'll say!" The three headed guy said stupidly.

"They'll be on the ground soon!" Ixane told everyone, evidently things were gonna get ugly.

"To the forest! Now our fate is in the hands of that bigheaded child" The Vortian screamed

"Eww...I feel gross." Gaz said in disgust.

* * *

**_Ah... What a clever little plan did the Resisty had, umm?_**

**_I'm having fun with Ixane, I just think it would be kinda funny if Gaz somehow met someone who has similar traits to her own, I mean its obvious both girls hold contempt to the people around her._**

_**By the way, anyone catched the little reference I made to "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy?"**_

**_Well like always review and like always I DONT own Invader Zim._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Author Notes: Ok people, I' aware that the part with the lasers and the mirrors was a bit of an "unbelievable moment" but come on! This is a fan fic and for all we know in the Invader Zim universe the aliens COULD create mirrors that are resistant to lasers, ok? Ok._**

**_Also for those who did not guess where was the "Billy and Mandy reference in the last chapter, it's when Gaz said "Eww I feel gross " Since Mandy said just that on an episode.. I think it was "Day's Day Out"_**

**_Well onto the story!_**

* * *

**_SPACE: _**

Tak's ship flies in space, veering left and right at random times. Dib follows Shloonktapooxis' directions

"Turn left here! Now right! Right! Wait ... no, that was supposed to be a left! Turn around! No, wait, it was a right! "

"Arg! _**SLOW DOWN**_!" Dib bellowed impatiently "Do you even _know_ what you're talking about!?!"

"…"

"Well?! Do you?!"

The cone lowers his uh... head in shame "…No."

"Great just great! Well, now we're lost! Thanks to you… "

"Welcome!" Shloonktapooxis said obliviously.

Din groans "My head hurts"

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"What difference does it make?!"

"I dunno"

Dib hits his face on the cockpit several times, in a way he was restraining his anger.

He hits his head one more time and opens an eye, "Is there some kinda map in here?"

"_Accessing galactic map!_" The onboard computer boomed dramatically.

A holographic map appears.

The boy was in awe.

"All right!"

"_State desired destination_"

Dib was overjoyed "Perfect!"

"_Planet Perfect not found…"_

"Er, what was it?" Dib asked the floating cone..

"_Loading Planet Wutwassit…_"

"Oh yeah!" Shloonktapooxis grinned stupidly "Outpost IGBN!"

_"Nearest IGBN Outpost located in the Unko Sector_."

"Uh, great! I guess… Computer! Take us there!" Dib commanded in a not so sure tone.

The ship did nothing.

"Uhh... please?"

"Right." The ship finally had a course.

"I don't think _he'll_ let us go" Shloonktapooxis whimpered.

"Who?"

"Umm...That big scary guy?"

The young boy looked up from the computerized map to be face to face with the Santa Monster.

"Oh come on!" Dib yelled in frustration.

The Santa Monster roared.

He reconized Dib.

"Eat... big headed"

Dib's eyes widerened in realization and sheppeshly asked "Heh, are you still mad at me for launching you into space?"

The hairy suit roared again.

Dib and Shloonktapooxis screamed in fear.

**_"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"_**

But it was too late, they got swallowed.

The Santa monster licks his gigantic mouth "Yum! Tasty!"

"Hey it's dark in here!" The stupid alien pointed out the obvious.

* * *

**_Meekrob Forest:_**

An Irken convoy ship lowers to the ground. Ground troops exit parked ships. Frontline Battle Mechs, Maim Bots, and Plasma-armed Battle Tanks patrol the area.

The hatch to a Plasma-armed Tank opens and Sgt. Hobo 678 sticks his head out. He now has even more mechanical parts.

"Okay, soldiers! You know the drill!" The Hobo ordered sharply "Form a parameter around the resistance forces and then move in! We'll crush those phlegm-toting Gasqueegasplorches!"

The tanks and mechs go off to encircle the encampment. Zim hops onto one of the Plasma-armed battle tanks. He knocks on the hatch until an Irken officer pops out.

"Hey! Gimme this tank! I'm an Invader!"

Before he can respond, Zim pulls him out of the tank and tosses him at a tree. He hits his head and gets knocked out. Zim hops into the tank, followed by Gir.

Zim does an Indian battle cry getting the attention of everyone around him.

"It's your lucky day, 'cause this tank is now under the command of Invader ZIM!"

The officers shrug.

"Hey… wait a minute" A random officer muttered suspiciously "Isn't that guy a defective?"

ZIM having overheard the guy went nuts **_"_****_TREASON!"_**

"Uh... what?"

"That guy's with the Resisty! GIR! Eat him slowly starting with his smallest toe."

"It's my lucky day!" The Sir Unit chirped happily.

The officer runs around the inside of the tank, screaming, as GIR chases him.

And NOW...Now we march!"

The rest of the officers give each other glances.

"I said MARCH!"

The tank lurches forward into the forest. The officer regains consciousness and begins chasing after his tank.

"Hey!... HEY!... **_HEY! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE WITHOUT ME... COME BACK... _**_Come on... don't leave me behinds! It's scary out here!**"**_

* * *

**_Yeah I know, short chapter and the Santa suit making an appeance? It was a last moment idea, probably because the holydays are coming or simply because I always liked the idea of an Evil SANTA! It's amussing._**

**_Well, hope you at least liked this instalment, I'll have a longer chapter next time... I PROMISE!_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Well people I felt like doing something with both Gaz and Ixane again since I just love the interaction between both human and alien chicks,, I'm thinking long and hard of who should get her ass kicked, erm anyways enjoy the story!_**

**_But as always there has to be as disclaimer, I dont own Invader Zim and I THINK everyone here knows that already._**

* * *

**_Chapter 7:_**

**_Membrane Household:_**

Prof. Membrane enters his living room, a sandwich in his hands; he looks around, _almost_ expecting to see somebody there.

"Where are those kids of mine?"

He snaps his fingers and a small screen appears from the ceiling, immediately it turns on and he sees a recorded moment of his son dragging Gaz forcefully.

"Nice to see those two getting along".

The scientist smiled, under his lab coat that is, pleased to see the _"lovely"_ moment between siblings, the Professor went back to his lab, after all there are experiments to be completed!

The Prof. MEMBRANE WAY!

* * *

**_Back in Space:_**

The Santa Monster was eating a moon.

Inside the beast, an Irken vessel was ramming the tick metallic stomach, expecting to somehow make a dent or something to get them out of such a disgusting place.

"I think Im gonna throw up!" The cone gagged.

"Would you stop saying that?!"

"Well I cant help it!" The alien whined "I mean look at this place! It's so gross!"

Dib just thought of something and he was not happy about it, you would have probably figured that out from the way his left eye twitched so... uncontrollably.

"Well I got an idea of how we can get outta here"

"Well... spill!"

The boy's face turned green. "It's best if you don't know"

Then the raven haired human drove the ship... down.

It was not gonna be a pretty escape.

As Tak's ship made it way to the bowels of the monster you could hear Shloonktapooxis yelling "".

"There is something wrong with this guy." The young boy thought irritably.

* * *

**_Back on Meekrob:_**

Gaz was seeing many alien going and coming, not one of them dared to look at her, which suited her just fine, she would never admit this but she felt nostalgic.

Everything was so unreal to her, she didn't have her game slave with her, she didn't have her bother at her side, heck, she _almost_ wished Zim was ranting right in front of her.

"Ok, not good, I must be coming down with something for me to be feeling like this" She hissed angrily.

"Feeling like what?" A female voice asked.

Gaz turns around, and soon she groaned in annoyance "Why are you here?"

Ixane cocked an eyebrow at the girl "Same reason as you"

Gaz snorted coldly "Doubt it, you're here because you want to stop this stupid war, _I'm_ here because my stupid brother dragged me"

"Isn't _your_ world marked for Operation Impending Doom II?"

Gaz shrugged "Don't know, don't care"

"How could you _not_ care?!"

"Because the Invader who got assigned to my home is too stupid to conquer it"

"Wait so you're telling me that you known for a while that your world was under assault and you done nothing to protect it?"

"That's more my brother's job"

"You make me sick!"

"Whatever"

Despite Ixane's dislike for the human girl she couldn't help but being curious "My world was conquered by Invader Skutch, who got assigned to your Earth?"

"Zim"

The humanoid alien was speechless.

"What? Nothing to say?"

"Zim… the guy who was labelled a defective, THAT Zim?!"

"I guess so"

Ixane began to laugh insanely "I don't freaking believe it!"

"Care to explain?"

"Not that is any of your concern but if Zim was assigned to any planet, then the Irkens would have no use for it!"

Gaz raised an eyebrow "And how do _you_ know Zim?"

"I don't personally know him but if the stories about him are true then he is more of a danger to his own race than anyone else in the universe."

"I find that hard to believe" the purple headed girl said sarcastically.

Ixane chucked bitterly "Trust me, be grateful you got such a dumb guy on your world, other invaders would have done much worse"

Gaz smirked evilly "How much worse?"

This caught the clocked alien off guard.

**_"HEY!"_** Smikka Smikka Smoodoo bellowed sharply, getting the attention of both females "Don't just stand there and do nothing, this is a war and we need everyone to cooperate!"

Gaz gave the screwhead the deathliest glare she could muster "You are **_NOT _**the boss of me!"

The tiny yellow extraterrestrial cowers in fear "Th-those are o-others of C-captain Lard Nar"

"Well you can tell your captain to shove his orders up his…"

Ixane interjected bashfully "Look me and the human girl are just exchanging ideas to give to the Vortian guy so technically we _are_ doing our contribution for this war"

Smikka did not need any more convincing and ran as fast as his tiny legs would allow him to … run, never in his life has he met a creature who was so terrifying and seeing as his people were once enslaved by the Irkens that _was_ saying something.

The cloaked alien glared angrily at Gaz "Look, you don't like being here I get it! But don't go around scaring others, the last thing we need is more havoc on this planet"

The preteen crossed her arms "I talked to you enough, leave me alone or else!"

Needless to say this definitely pissed off the older girl, to the point where she tackled Gaz and they were both rolling around on the ground screaming and screeching.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gaped in shock at their unexpected show.

**"WHOO! A CATFIGHT! ALL RIGHT!"** Spleenk cheered happily at the top of his lungs.

_

* * *

_

**_Meanwhile at the IGBN Outpost hanger:_**

"WHOO" Shloonktapooxis said "That was a totally cool and original escape… I can't wait to tell everyone about it!"

"You realize we had to escape through the monster's gigantic butt… right?" Dib asked incredulously.

The cone frowned "Is that what we did?"

Dib groans in annoyance "Next time the tall four armed alien guy comes with me!"

Tak's ship parks in the hanger. Surla, a large nostril person (and a worker) for the news outpost, walks up to Dib and Shloonktapooxis.

"Welcome to Outpost #8732, home of one of the many signals broadcasted by Irken Galactic Breaking News, where the Universe gets its news!"

"Hi there." We've got something that needs to be aired-"

"And it's AWESOME!"

"Uh Yeah… It's a huge story, something the **_UNIVERSE_** needs to know!"

"Thanks for choosing IGBN!" Surla droned bored "Please fill out a form and I'll transfer it to the outpost manager."

"But"

"He'll review the content and deem whether or not it is worthy for airtime and then it'll appear on the broadcasting waves sometime within the next month."

"But you don't understand!" Dib bellowed frantically "This is very important! People need to see this right now!"

"Look kid, I can't do that! It's against our policy. Here's one of our forms"

Surla hands it to Dib and he kept talking "Be sure and put me down under the 'employee help' box. My name's Surla, employee code 375. "

"Uh, listen…. Surla… Many lives are at stake! The boy said desperately "This footage could help bring down the Irken Empire if aired-…"

"No can do, kid. I could get demoted if I… Waitaminut Did you say _'bring down the Irken Empire'_!?!"

Dib nods vigorously.

"Is your tape ready?" The large nostril person asked "I've been hoping for a way to help crush those horrible insectoids since they conquered my planet and sent my people to work at this stupid news station! Come with me!"

IGBN Outpost- Broadcast room:

Surla leads Dib and Shloonktapooxis into a dark room full of view screens displaying breaking news messages.

"What've you got for me?"

"A tape that shows the leader of a resistance force declaring war on the Irkens."

"Sounds great! Now… where's the tape?"

Dib glances around and then gives a worried look. Shloonktapooxis starts to cough. Suddenly, he hurls up a camcorder.

"There ya go."

"This is just gross on so many levels" The news worker says peeved.

Dib laughs sheepishly as he wipes the camcorder with his shirtsleeve.

Surla sighs and takes the camcorder. He removes the tape and sticks it into a slot on the wall.

"This here is the master control feed." He started to explain as quickly as inhumanly possible "Everyone within range of our signal will be seeing this, and a chain reaction starts when the signal reaches more news outposts. The whole galaxy will be watching this within a few minutes, I'd say!"

"Haha! Beat that, Zim!"

Surla pulls the master control feed lever.

* * *

_**Meanwhile:**_

Hobo 678 talks to the Tallest through a view screen.

"My men are in position!"

"Good, sergeant!" Red was pleased "Make your moooooo…"

The transmission switches to the tape of Lard Nar.

"Enemies of the Irken Empire! Now is your chance to strike for revenge!"

"Huh!?! What do those squad-doogies think they're doing!?!" 678 asked in confusion

* * *

**_The Massive:_**

The Tallest also watch Lard Nar. The Resisty army is visible behind him.

"I have amassed an army on the Hutt system planet of Meekrob where we are striking our death blows to the Irken Armada as you watch this recording!"

"Death blows?" Purple asked "I don't see any deathblows! I'm fine!"

"Cut the transmission!" Red ordered.

The feed stops abruptly.

"What was that supposed to be?"

"Yeah! That little Vortian guy already talked to us earlier!"

"I've got a bad feeling about that feed…" Red muttered worriedly.

* * *

**_Foodcourtia:_**

Everyone in The Shloogorgh's restaurant was watching the feed with interest, while the massive Irken fry cook was desperately trying to turn off the TV so no one could see the transmission.

When he couldnt find the remote, Sizz-lorr threw Gashloog at the screen hoping and succeeding in stopping the transmission.

"Oww… the suffering!" The tiny Irken groans in pain.

"Hey! we were watching that!" Crystal raged.

"Yeah!" Throbulator agreed "Oww my head!"

Sizz-lorr who was not about to let anyone leave his restaurant to help destroy his race had an idea that was crazy enough to work!

"Everyone gets a free meal for the day _if _you forget what you just saw!"

Immediately aliens of many kinds approach the counter, each one yelling their orders.

"I want a jumbo sack of vort dogs" Eric the Blob said happily.

"Gimme some fries" A pornographic consuming alien yelled.

"Slydodedoes" I never got my slydodedoes" another costumer complained "Gimme!"

"Uh hello!" Crystal screamed in disgust" A rebellion? Going on right now?"

"We heard" 777 said "But free food, I haven't gotten a good meal in a loooooooooooong time!"

And the vortian ate a worm.

"Aw come on!" The blue alien says in irritation.

"You should get something to eat" Skikkiks suggested "You look tense".

The insectoid looking alien shoved something into his mouth, as if making a point "See? I'M HAPPY NOW!"

Crystal's left eye began to twitch.

"Ugh"

* * *

**_Hobo 678's Plasma-armed Battle Tank:_**

678 continues to watch the transmission.

"…And together we can bring an end to the tyranny of the Irken Empire this day! Uh, there'll be free snack foooo…"

An earthquake rocks 678's tank, cutting off the transmission.

"What was that!?!"

"Major activity in the forest, sir!" An officer pointed out the obvious "Explosions maaaan!"

"Sergeant! Plasma-armed Battle Tank #8 isn't responding to any command signals!" Another officer says too quickly for anyone to understand.

Thank the Tallest that the Hobo did understand the petrified Irken's gibberish.

"Get its commander on the main view screen!"

Zim's face appears on the view screen.

"My former trainer!" Zim saluted "Watch me use my skills as a soldier to conquer the resistance forces myself! Here I go!"

"What are you doing here, Zim?" 678 snarled "I had hoped never to see your hideous face again!"

"Jokes aside, I am here on a mission from the Almighty Tallest themselves. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some filthy alien beast-nuggets to squash!"

The transmission ends.

"Grrr! Change of plans, since Zim's screwed everything up! We're gonna rush 'em with everything we've got!"

* * *

**_And that's all for now!_**

**_Tune in next time for another exiting chapter of "Downfall"_**

**_Pff but really, is this fic really exiting? LOL._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author Notes: Here is the long awaited "Cat-Fight" between evil human girl and psychotic alien girl who will win?!_**

**_I REALLY dunno._**

**_Chapter 8:_**

* * *

**_Resisty Encampment: _**

Almost every member of the resistance was watching gleefully the fight that their two most dangerous members were about to provide.

Ixane had Gaz's hair in her hand, not once did she thought about stopping this madness, she just wanted to yank the purple hair off the human's head, she may be an alien but all females not matter of what species agree on one thing.

Hair _is _important and without it then there would be hell to pay.

"I been _more_ than patient with you, you will gimme back my hair or else!"

**_"DIE HUMAN DIE!"_**

Gaz snarled **_"I WARNED YOU!"_**

The young girl grabbed Ixane by the ankle and with impossible strength she threw her into the crowd of aliens.

**_"WOAH!"_**

Everyone moved out of the way not wanting to be the one to make the cloaked girl's fall any comfier, but it was inevitable that Ixane _would_ land on a random member of the resisty.

_"Osrff!"_

"Oh she said a bad word!" The three headed guy chirped stupidly.

"Excellent", Spleenk muttered slowly in a low, sinister voice while tenting his fingers, clearly this was the action he was looking for.

Ixane got up wearily and noticed that she landed on the vomiting blob; she looked with disgust at the back of her cloak.

There was vomit in it.

This enraged the older woman "Ok NOW It's personal!"

She took up her purple robe and at last everyone saw her true form.

She was more humanoid that Gaz originally thought, despite her black skin and blue eyes, and the lack of nose and ears she could still notice that Ixane had pink _hair_, yes _hair_.

It was pulled back into a ponytail and unlike anything she ever seen, the hair seemed to be _moving_ which probably indicated that it could be used as a weapon.

It reminded her of Medusa for some reason.

"And I thought you couldn't get any uglier" Gaz sneered.

Before anything else could be done, the shorter girl jumped screaming like a mad person and clinched holds the alien, making it impossible for Ixane to fight back.

But the struggling alien did not give up and head butts Gaz in an effort to throw her off balance, but the scary pre-teen did not seem to feel any pain at all and in actuality she was _amused_ at Ixane's ill attempt at getting free.

This however only fuelled the older one's blind rage, causing her to spit on the Goth girl's face and unintentionally getting free in the process.

"Arg, that's not only disgusting! It was so low."

"Everything is fair in war" Ixane snarled "Remember that."

Her hair no longer in a ponytail began to move without control and soon enough the scary pre-teen was forcefully pinned to the ground.

"Let me go!"

The black chick laughed insanely "Why?" She mocked "So we can start fighting again? Oh no, this ends now!"

The pink hair grew and all four "ponytails" lost their harmless appearance and instead they started to look more like tentacles.

This frightened the young child but she would never admit of being afraid if anything she just glared at Ixane.

"Last chance, let…. Me… **_GO_**"

If the extraterrestrial had a mouth she would be smiling evilly.

Slowly but surely the one of the "tentacles" made its way to Gaz's neck, this pretty much made everything clear to the purple headed human.

This psychopath planned to kill her on the spot.

And the only thing the young girl could think was _"I finally met my match"_

Surprisingly enough, Gaz was _happy._

"I had enough of you"

The tentacle started its vile job.

The Resisty stared in awe, never in their delusional minds had they thought that one of their own could be so heartless; so _cruel,_ this to them this could be described in one word **_"AWESOME!"_**

Gaz smirked mysteriously

"Never underestimate me stupid,"

All of the sudden, the child invoked a ring of fire around them, startling everyone including the her would be murderer, this was enough for Gaz, she took advantage of the situation and roughly yanked the pink hair… tentacle oh whatever_ off_ her neck.

Thus causing Ixane to scream bloody murder.

**_"!"_**

Gaz sneered "Whiner".

She quickly got up and kicked Ixane with so much force in the process, causing her to collapse on the ground.

It took Gaz a while to noticed that she had a great deal of the pink hair/tentacle in her palm, to make things creepier it seemed like it was convulsing, to the girl this was like this strange pink _thing_ was struggling to even breath.

_"Ironic"_

A few seconds later it stopped.

"Wow" was all Gaz managed to say; this was the first time she was surprised and it scared her a bit.

Acting on instinct she cautionary got the chuck of hair closer to her face and gasped.

The colour changed from pink to grey in a matter of seconds.

This could only mean one thing.

It died.

"Ok that was kinda cool"

**_"I'll kill you!"_**

This caught the child off guard and looked in irritation at Ixane only to notice that her rival had tears in her eyes.

**_"YOU KILLED MY BABY!"_**

Gaz raised an eyebrow "Uh, if you are referring to this" She said nonchalantly while pointing at the grey dead thing that _used_ to be hair "It was _hardly_ a baby, besides it will grow back."

Ixane trembled with immense rage.

**_"Arggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this was more than hair to me and you killed it you… you savage beast"_**

"Oh _please_ if you even _treat_ your hair like a baby then you got some real issues."

**_"MONSTER!"_**

And the fight began once again; she soon jumped over the surprised human and landed on a three branch.

A few members of the Resisty went _"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Neat!"_

Gaz snorted coldly "Is that all you can do?"

Ixane narrowed her eyes dangerously _"No" _

She jumped again, this time getting a big advanced looking katana out of nowhere; Gaz widened her eyes in horror and got out of the way mere seconds before the now psychotic extraterrestrial could chop her in half.

Ixane landed where Gaz was a moment ago, destroying a pretty huge boulder in the process.

Tiny rocks started to rain down upon everyone.

"Hey where did that come from?" Croix asked, obviously referring to the former boulder.

The humanoid alien got up and locked gazes with Gaz.

It angered her, just _seeing_ that the human was smiling smugly_ almost _as if saying _"I'm still alive, you can't touch me"_

However she did not know that this was Gaz's way of showing a growing _respect_ for someone, yup that's pretty messed up.

She applauded sarcastically "You almost got me, want to try again?" Gaz asked darkly "I'll go easy on you _this_ time"

"I don't need your stinking charity"

Once again Ixane got her katana out and this time she had a different approach.

She was going to cut her enemy into itty bitty pieces.

That was going to be the plan had it not been for _someone._

"What is going on here?!"

Everyone turned around not expecting to be interrupted by the most _primitive_ of alien races.

"Hey!" Someone yelled indignantly "When did she get here?!"

Razz was really, _really_ pissed **_"I CANT BELIEVE THIS!"_**

"What's hard to believe?" Gaz asked rhetorically "We don't like each other, so why not fight till one of us is dead and by one of us I mean **_her_**!"

Ixane scowled "You are so full of yourself human"

She smirked cruelly "Afraid I might hurt more of your _babies_"

"Oh that's it, I'm gonna chop you in half!"

Before anything else could be done, Razz marched and got in the middle of the "battlefield"

"Hey what the heck are you doing?!" Both fighters hollowed angrily.

"Stopping this from getting any further!" Razz bellowed "**_THAT_** is what I'm doing!"

Ixane chucked cynically "Yeah right, now get outta of my sight before I decide to hunt you down and turn you into a new coat!"

Spleenk widened his eyes "Does anyone else find this hot?"

Razz eyed the dumb four arms alien dangerously "And you guys aren't any better!" The rat snarled "We're supposed to be fighting the Irkens Not ourselves!"

"Well the Irkens _aren't_ here" A floating robot pointed out.

"That's no excuse!"

"Only to you!"

Razz barked "Get back to work!"

"Who died and made you king?!"

"Uhhh I'm a girl" The rat shot back.

"Wow… really?" Spleenk asked, not knowing he was getting into dangerous ground.

Luckily for him Gaz was annoyed by the rat's talking, and taking action she grabbed Razz by her long thin tail.

Without a sweat she began to throw her around random places and punching her whenever she felt like it, Razz was screaming in anguish.

"Wow" Ixane said perplexed "there_ is_ another species more murderous than slaughtering rats!"

Razz never having been under assault got scared and in that fear she used her teeth and when got the chance bites down real hard on the human's pale hand.

"Oww you whiny Bi... **_OWW_**"

**_"NOW I'M GONNA EAT SOME BUTT!"_**

Razz grabbed Gaz by the ear, and quite hardly I might add, the black alien girl couldn't help but laugh at her enemy's discomfort but things went downhill for her as well due to Razz grabbing Ixane by her hair and twisting it quite roughly.

"Ow, oww oww" Both girls echoed their pain.

"How did this happen?" Ixane questioned meekly.

The slaughtering rat glared at the fighting duo "I will let both of you go only _if_ you promise not to fight!"

"But she started it!"

"Stop being such a whiner"

Razz twisted their abused ear and hair respectively again.

"Oww it hurts!"

"Of course it hurts what? Did you expect it to _tickle_?!"

Both females glared hatefully at each other.

Their "referee" hurt them yet again and once their yelping ceased she spoke slowly almost as if she was talking to two "special" children.

"Ok here's the deal, I'll let you both go _if _you stop fighting and start pulling your weight! Deal?"

Both of them admitted defeat… for now and grudgingly mumbled something that sounded like _"Deal"_

Razz released them and then smirked sardonically "Heh, if we were in jail you two would be like my slaves!

Gaz and Ixane gave the overgrown rat confused stares.

_"As if"_ The pre-teen thought.

**_BOOM!_**

Everyone jumped in surprise and then turned around to know what the cause of the loud explosion was and wished they hadn't.

A mushroom cloud could be seen on the horizon.

"Aw nuts" Spleenk said "Not good"

Razz glared at both Gaz and Ixane "Just so you know I blame you two"

They gaped **_"WHAT?!"_**

Both Gaz and Ixane looked at each other and Gaz asked "truce?"

"Truce"

Both of them walked over to their new target and began to mercilessly beat Razz up.

"This is till your fault!" The rat yelled between punches.

_**"Shut up!"**_

* * *

**_Well here's the new chapter, quite honestly I'm not very pleased with it but gotta remember that this fic is not about the enmity Gaz and Ixane have but its about the war on Meekrob._**

**_i MIGHT come back and re-write this chapter but only if I receive negative reviews on it.. hope I dont get any, heh._**

**_Anyway I should probably point out that the tentacles/hair being Ixane's "babies" what this idea I had were her species her pregnant and instead of having their babies in their stomach they have them on their heads, kinda a new and original pregnancy idea huh?_**

**_But in the end I decided to scrap that since I'm trying to keep this within the IZ universe plot and Gaz accidentally killing an unborn baby seemed to dark so I made it look as if Ixane simply cared too much about her hair._**

**_Also I just couldnt decide of who would win the win so I kinda left it in a tie, fun huh?_**

**_Wow, this is the only chapter where Zim DOESN'T appear in… funny since I promised myself he would have a role in each chapter so much for THAT._**

**_Still, review please._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author Notes: We're getting dangerously close to the end of the story, damn, I had fun writing this story heh but all good things come to an end, no?_**

**_Anyways here is "Chapter 9"_**

* * *

**_BOOM!_**

Everyone jumped in surprise and then turned around to know what the cause of the loud explosion was and wished they hadn't.

A mushroom cloud could be seen on the horizon.

"Aw nuts" Spleenk said "Not good"

Razz glared at both Gaz and Ixane "Just so you know I blame you two"

They gaped **_"WHAT?!"_**

Both Gaz and Ixane looked at each other and Gaz asked "truce?"

"Truce"

Both of them walked over to their new target and began to mercilessly beat Razz up.

"This is till your fault!" The rat yelled between punches.

The girls stopped beating up the rat and Gaz mercilessly grabbed Jazz by the neck.

"_How_ is it _our_ fault?" She hissed.

Razz grabbed the human's arm, trying to free herself.

"You two _had_ the attention of everyone around you, preventing them to do their jobs" The alien rat whizzed.

"Not our fault" Gaz sneered "These guys are morons"

Ixane couldn't help but agree.

**_BOOM!_**

Everyone once again looked up at the sky.

A huge mech flew from who knows where, heading towards the Resisty members.

**_"FLYING MECHS!"_** A random alien screamed in fear **_"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_**

The resisty members scattered, running around like headless chickens, the mech landed on a few tents, effectively destroying their "hiding places"

"Ok **_NOW_** we're doomed" Gaz admitted, then she shrugged uncaringly "Ah who cares?"

* * *

Zim's tank randomly fires at everything in sight. The Resisty mechs scatter to avoid the gunfire.

Inside the tank, Gir sits at the gun controls, laughing insanely.

"Uh, sir," An officer said to Zim "maybe if you let one of us man the guns we'd actually _hit_ something."

"I'm hitting ALL SORTS of things!" Gir yelled happily "See I just hit that rock!"

"Stop with the talking!" Zim snarled "Just destroy! **_DESTROY I SAY!_**"

* * *

**_Forest :_**

Complete chaos starts as the Irken forces move in. The Resisty mechs hold their ground for a while, combating the Irken death machines. Meekrob in the form of mallets bash of the Irkens.

**_Meekrob Temple- Prison cell:_**

The cell shakes.

"Something's going on out there!" Invader Zee screeched "Are we winning? Are we losing? Come on someone tell me!"

"ARRRRRGGG!" Invader Gooch screamed "Someone shut her up!"

" I wanna blow something up so BAAAAD!" Invader Skutch said impatiently "We gotta get outta this place!"

"Hmmm… IDEA!" Invader Flobee jumped "It's crazy enough to work!"

Flobee runs into the energy field again.

Invader Yuli and Invader Alexovitch share a bewilderment look.

"You think his rock disguised messed up his head?" She asked while pointing at her own head.

Invader Alexovitch shrugs.

Suddenly, a drill pops through the floor. Skoodge crawls through the hole made by the drill.

"Hey, guys! I'm rescuin' ya!"

"SKOODGE!!!" Everyone said at the same time, obviously surprised to see him.

"Outstanding job!" Invader Larb congratulated.

"I knew ya could do it! Invader Sneakyonfoota said.

"Really? I didn't." Invader Tim confessed.

"Invader Skoodge ROCKS!" Invader Koot cheered.

The invaders enter the hole.

"Wow, thanks everyone!" Skoodge saof happily, feeling pretty good about himself.

"Ya know, I almost didn't make it here. I went in the wrong direction a couple of times, and then I ran into some sort of underground hostile civilization that wanted to sacrifice my organs in some sort of ritualistic..."

"No one really cares, Skoodge!" Invader Teen grated "Just get in the hole!"

She kicks Skoodge into the hole and then follows into it.

"Hey who are you?" Invader Larb asked.

"Hey I know you!" Skoodge said and then thought _"Uh-oh"_

"Everybody run!"

All the Irkens screamed.

**_"DON'T LET THEM GET MY ORGANS!" _**Invader Flobee screamed **_"I NEED THEM!"_**

**

* * *

**

**_Meekrob Forest:_**

The Irkens surround the Resisty mechs and swarm them.

"There's too many of them!" Skip bellowed "We're falling apart here!"

"Where is that human!?!" Lard Nar snarled with immense rage "We cant hold out much longer!"

"I think we should ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun" Croix said hurriedly.

Lard Nar sighs.

"Retreat! Through their ranks!"

All of the Meekrob swarm a few tanks on one side, causing them to short out. The Resisty crawl over the tanks and escape into the plains.

* * *

**_678's tank: _**

"Victory!" The sergeant said with an evil glint in his mechanical eye "They won't last much longer!"

An Irken soldier appears on 678's transmission screen. He is transmitting from the now empty Resisty encampment or more accurate, what's left of it.

Sir! We've stormed their makeshift village and found nothing of much concern. However, there _is_ one thing of interest."

The soldier holds up a mirror shard.

"Hmmm…"

* * *

**_The Massive: _**

"Transmission from the planet sirs!"

"Put it through!" Red ordered.

Hobo 678 appears on the screen. "Sirs! The battle goes well!"

Red and Purple let out a long sigh.

_"__That's a relief."_ Red thought.

"After raiding their village, we found that they used the powerful mirrors of the Planet of Broken Glass to shield themselves." The Hobo said "They've been driven out of the forest and are now on the run..."

"Wait a second… Did you say mirrors?" Purple asked uncertainly.

"Yes sirs!"

Purple turns to meet his counterpart "Didn't we recently place a huge order of mirrors from that place?"

"Our new reflective palace on Irk!" Red realized They're using **_OUR_** mirrors!"

"They duped us! You're not supposed to mess with the Almighty Tallest like that! Am I right?"

"They'll soon get what's coming to them!" 678 assured "We're planning an advance on them to..."

"No need!" The smarter of the two tallest said "They don't have their mirrors..."

"OUR mirrors!" Purple corrected.

"They don't have… _our _mirrors to protect them now! We're going to give them an organic sweeping that makes Blorch's look like a… not… so… severe… sweeping!"

* * *

**_Meekrob plains:_**

The Resisty forces watch outside of their mechs as Irken ships enter the atmosphere. The sky is full with a good portion of the Irken Armada.

"This doesn't look so good." Spleenk trembled in fear "I knew this was a bad idea"

"At least we shook them up a bit!" Smikka Smikka Smoodoo said trying to lighten the mood

"So long, my fellow freedom fighters!" The Vortian captain straightens up, he intended to die with dignity and he was going to make sure his soldiers went the same way "This might be our end, but now the Universe has heard our battle cry! Surely others will take up our cause! Someday the Irken Machine will fall!"

"Resisty ROCKS!" a robot hollowed.

Gaz and Ixane stand close to each other, the older female held out her hand in a proffered handshake.

"What's that?" Gaz eyed the outstretched hand warily.

"Shake on it," Ixane replied. "Believe it or not, you are one dangerous adversary and well, it was kinda cool fighting you"

Gaz glanced at the alien's face for a moment, trying to figure out whether the pink-head was pulling her leg.

Long minute of internal deliberation later, She tentatively raised her hand and reached for Ixane's.

They had clearly developed some sort of respect for the other and at in their minds the time for that was perfect.

"Good bye"

"Good bye"

The Irken ships begin to glow as they prepare to fire. The Resisty nervously awaits their demise. The ships fire, but before their blasts can get anywhere, a metal bubble closes over the ships and saves the Resisty. The bubble swings around and opens, sending the Irken ships hurtling into space.

* * *

**_The Massive: _**

"What just happened!?! Huh!?! Huh!?! I need to know!" Purple said, freaking out.

"That can't be… the Planet Jackers? That's it! That fake treaty we made with them is off! "

A transmission from Dib appears on the main view screen. He is now on board a battle ship with various alien representatives behind him.

"Well now, so you're the Irken leaders?"

"Hey! Aren't you one of those monkey creatures from that planet Zim's on?" Purple questioned stupidly.

"That's right. The Resisty has backup! Now we're more than a match for your army!"

Surla is now on the screen, presenting all the aliens who had came to the aid of the resistance movement.

"Aag-Nak of the Planet Jackers, Emperor Bub Woobies of the Nhar-Gh'ok, Vivlid Uhji Of the Spibbleys, Yumi Yuri of the Plookesians, The Overtrouser of the Pants People just to name a few of the important figures who have pledged armies to the cause of destroying the Irken race!"

"That's right, Irken scum!" Bub Woobies sneered "We're here to stop you from spreading your filth any further!"

* * *

**_Abductor Ship:_**

"Is that why we're here?" Green asked slowly.

"I don't know, I thought I heard something about free fooood!"

Behind them the captured blob was screaming his lungs out "FREE ME! EITHER THAT OR KILL ME!"

**_Resisty Backup Ship: _**

"Enough talk!" Aag-Nak snarled "Let's do this! Attack!"

The space battle starts. It doesn't last long and the new armies quickly overpower the Irkens. The Abductor Ship which for some reason is disguised as a can of poop cola nudges the Massive like a bumper car.

**_The Massive: _**

"I never thought I'd say this, but… retreat!"

"This is all your fault!"

Purple points at Rarl Kove, Guards rush in and drag the screaming advisor away.

The Irken Armada flies off into space.

* * *

**_Meekrob Plains: _**

The Resisty watches as the Irken Army boards its ships and begins to rise back into space.

"We did it!" Spleenk cheered "I KNEW this was a good idea!"

Lard Nar glared at him.

Dib's new ship lands. Dib exits, followed by the aliens onboard. Shloonktapooxis immediately gets into an empty mech.

"We won, thanks to you, Dib!" Lard Nar said, patting the boy on the shoulder "Now the Resisty is stronger than ever before!"

"I do what I can."

"It won't be long until they are completely destroyed!" Smikka smikka smoodoo grinned "Finally the universe will rid itself from these monsters"

Herr and Fry get close to the young boy and then kneel in front of Dib, the hero is amazed because soon a huge Meekrob appears before him, it was clear that h was the leader of his people.

"For your efforts in aiding the Resisty and for saving our planet, you shall henceforth be known as Ambassador Dib of planet Meekrob!" The glowing alien boomed

"Wow! Thanks! It was nothing, really!"

Close enough to the rambling pre-teen was his sister, watching bored.

Ixane touches Gaz's shoulder; the girl looked behind her "What?"

"Aren't you proud of your brother?"

The human snorted coldly "Hardly"

"Hey look," Dib said "there's one more tank down there!"

Dib points to the edge of the forest, where Zim's Plasma-armed battle Tank crawls out.

* * *

**_Zim's tank: _**

The officers head for the hatch. An alarm blares.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?!" Zim asked quickly

"Dontcha hear that alarm? It's a full retreat!" A random officer answered.

"See ya. Well, hopefully not." Another Irken said.

Their bubble helmets activate and neat little jetpacks extend from their PAKs. They rocket out of the tank.

"Fine! Leave! Zim needs no assistance! I can easily win this war myself!"

"Hey master! Isn't that your best friend on the TV?" Gir points to the monitor, which shows Dib standing on the cliff.

"Heeey! It can't be! DIB!?! What's he doing here!?! I bet this is all his fault!"

Zim pops out of his tank hatch and yells to Dib.

"Hey, DIB! Hey! Hey! Hey! Come down here and FIGHT ME!"

"Come on, men!" Lard Nar said to his soldiers "Let's destroy that Irken!"

"No! Wait! …This one's mine!"

Dib climbs into a mech.

"My own mech!" This is the coolest thing since… that last mech I had!" Dib said gleefully.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Shloonktapooxis spoke from his own mech

Dib leaps over to where Zim is.

"Okay, Zim. Time to put an end to this!"

A fight sequence ensues. Zim and Dib exchange blows at each other. Zim trips his enemy's mech and pins it down. He aims a cannon at Dib.

From inside Zim's tank, Gir is hopping up and down.

"YeeeHAAAW! Make me a Dib pie!"

* * *

**Meekrob Plains:**

"Should we… help your brother?" Ixane as her sort of friend.

The scary girl seemed to think about it and then replied "Nah… hopefully they'll kill each other."

Zim pops out of the tank hatch.

"Ha, Dib! Now I get to spill your organs all over your favorite clothes with stains that won't easily rinse out!"

"Nooooo!! Wait, my shirt's the least of my worries."

"We'll see about that!"

Zim reaches down for the lever. Suddenly, an explosion rips through the tank. At the edge of the forest, a charred Yogurt crawls out with his weaponry.

**_"Gotcha!"_**

Dib sighs in relief.

GIR runs out of the wreckage covered in flames.

"It **_BURNS! IT BURNS! THANK YOOOOOU!_**"

The Resisty rush over and grab Zim and GIR. They shove them into Yogurt's cannon.

"Ha! You didn't win Zim!" Dib taunted "Now your entire race is on the run!"

"This isn't over, Dib!" The Irken shot back "You can't stop the mighty Irken race!"

The Defective then glares at Yogurt "Why are you so intent on stopping the awesome power that is ZIM anyway?"

"Once, there was an Irken named Zim who clogged a Smeet-chute by shoving another Smeet into it."

"Yeah, so?"

"_I…_ was that Smeet."

"Yeah, so?"

"Uh, explosions? Immense pain? Suffering?"

"Yeah, so?"

Yogurt growls in frustration.

"Say goodbye, Zim!"

"Huh? What was that?"

Dib presses a button and Zim is launched into space along with GIR.

"I think we're gonna die!" Gir screams in excitement.

* * *

**_Membrane House:_**

Dib talks to Prof. Membrane.

"-And so then their alien race was severely weakened! And victory is close! Maybe now people will believe me!"

"Ha ha! Son, what have I told you about your hallucinations?"

"No, dad! This really happened! I've got proof! Meet Shloonktapooxis!"

Shloonktapooxis enters from the bathroom.

"Hey, man! How's it goin'?"

The Professor loses his mind and starts to babble uncontrollably.

"GAZ! Get out while you still can! Your brother's INSANITY is contagious now!"

Prof. Membrane jumps out the window screaming like a madman.

Zita and The Letter M are walking in the sidewalk when they see this and look at each other.

"Told ya Dib would make his dad go nuts sooner or later" The African-American kid said to his classmate.

Back on the house The raven haired boy sighs dejected.

The floating cone looks around the primitive house "Sooooooooo where's the scary chick?"

Dib's eyes widened in fear

_Uh-oh._

* * *

_**Meekrob plains:**_

Gaz is in the middle of nowhere; her expression was that of a homicidal maniac.

**_"DIB!"_**

Ixane comes out of nowhere and pats the purple headed girl on the shoulder.

She looks back and sees the alien back on her cloack.

It was impossible to tell but the black chick was smirking "Ready for round two?"

She got her katana out.

Gaz grinned evilly.

"Sure... why not?"

* * *

_**Surface of an asteroid:**_

Zim and Gir stand on the surface, severely beaten up.

"Now we're on planet Po-tay-toe." The Sir Unit squealed

"They thought they could stop me, but they've failed! Oh, how they've failed! I'll be back! Yes, YES! I'll be back and I'll be more amazing than EVER BEFORE!"

Zim cackles evilly. Suddenly, a comet collides with the asteroid.

* * *

**_And That is Chapter 9, there is only one more scene to go, remember I told you all I did NOT like Zim's end so I'm gonna add a little something for us Zim fans, heh._**

**_Also use your imaginations to those who wanna see who WINS the second cat-fight, I'm too lazy for that at the moment, LOL._**

**_Till next time, read and review._**

**_Also I ask for FIVE reviews before the next chapter! Come on people I put a lot of effort into this and it REALLY sucks when not everyone tell me their insight, wether it was good or bad, should I inprove or I'm doing ok._**

**_I simply ask for FIVE reviews before the final chapter, kay?_**

**_I also want to wish all my readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	10. Epilogue and Cast

**_Author Notes: We made it all the way to the end YAY! I finally wrote something that had an ending! WHOO I'M HAPPY!_**

**_Now I gotta shoot those damn plot bunnies for one-shots and focus on my ZAGR fic._**

**_Chapter 10:_**

* * *

Asteroids, asteroids and more asteroids were seen in the empty vacuum of space, if you concentrated really hard one could hear a s beeping, not strong enough to catch anyone's attention but enough to be noticeable at least.

Suddenly an Irken probe (like the one in Battle of the Planets) heads towards the direction of the noise.

Another probe appeared.

And another, soon enough these machines were all over the asteroid field, inspecting or rather looking for something in particular.

The head region of one of the probe extends and looks around, taking snapshots with the lenses on its head. Once the photos are taken its computer processes what it had seen and with an internal magnifying glass it sees if there is anything of interest.

Nothing for a few minutes.

Eventually one of the probes notices or rather bumps into a few destroyed pieces of machinery, while other parts were buried deep in these asteroids a few were floating aimlessly.

They soon began to work, their job was clear, get anything that was of use to them.

One of the probes heard the beeping and jumped from one asteroid to the other just to make sure the beeping was _real_.

Back on Earth, MiniMoose and the computer were watching if these out of dated robots were getting anything.

"Squeak!"

**_"I see it too"_** The computer boomed **_"Order the probes to hold onto it"_**

The tiny moose presses a few buttons.

The probe drills into an asteroid and finally something very_ interesting_ was fully seen.

**_A PAK._**

Which happened to be the source of the noise.

The Irken probe gets a robotic arm out and carefully grabs the PAK, it snaps a few photos only to know a few seconds later that this _thing_ is still operational.

**"Bring it to Earth"** the Computer said emotionlessly **"No questions asked"**

The PAK wouldn't budge, it was stuck, so another arm came out of the robot thing and pulls the device out only to get a disturbing surprise.

Zim's mangled/bloody corpse was still attached to its artificial brain.

_"SQUEAK!"_

**_"Wow, just when I thought he couldn't get any uglier"_**

_"SQUEAK!"_

**_"Oh lighten up, this can be fixed"_**

The probe detaches the PAK from the dead alien's back without a care and then hurls the corpse towards another asteroid, almost as if it was trash.

A meteor collides with the floating piece of land, evidently pulverizing Zim's body.

**_"Wow... that was kinda cool"_** The computer said happily.

After a few more minutes the probe's head gets inside the armour thing and flies away from the deathly asteroid belt, the other probes catch up with the first one.

* * *

Despite Dib finally succeeding in saving the Earth from the Irken Empire, he took the mistake of underestimated his rival.

Zim may not be the brightest light bulb of his species but he sometimes had his rare moments of intelligence and actually had a backup plan in case of failure.

The roof of the base opens up and the probes enter one by one, making their way to the underground lab.

"Squeak!"

**_"No need to shout"_** The computer snapped **_"I can hear you perfectly!"_**

"Squeak!"

The probes released everything they found on the floor, SIR Unit parts, the PAK and what could be identified as petrified poop, don't ask how that was found in space, I don't know.

A tentacle appeared from the ceiling and attached itself to the PAK.

**_"Umm, still usable"_**

The tentacle lifts the device, gets it within a floating table, some arms pop up from the floor as well as some tools.

"Squeak?"

**_"Fix it?"_** The computer parroted **_"Hardly, what I'm gonna do is simply upgrade a few things, this PAK cannot be fixed, it has too many errors and you know it"_**

"Squeak!"

**_"Shut up and let me work!"_**

After a few hours the PAK could have been mistaken for a new model, it was spotless, not an ounce of would could be seen and it had now black spots instead of pink ones.

**_"Part one complete"_**

A door slides open and an ominous looking giant tube comes out.

If the computer had a head it would have a migraine **_"Part two will begin now... may god have mercy on us all"_**

A robotic arm with a claw-like hand grips onto the tube and twists it; Once its free then another robotic arm grabs the other end of the tube for support. The arms crack the tube in half so that all the green liquid falls to the ground.... along with a body which lays unconscious.

Another robotic arm approaches the body from behind and then pokes 2 smoking holes in his back and inserts a standard the issue Irken backpack where the holes were made. Another robotic arm zaps electricity into the body and jolts awake.

"Ughhhhh"

**_"Welcome back master we missed you... well not really, but still... its a pain to have you back"_**

The Irken groggily gets up, and while doing so he inspecting his hands as if using them for the first time which technically that wasn't far from the truth.

Zim was back.

_"It actually worked"_ The defective muttered in astonishment.

A cruel smirk made its way to the alien's face **_"IT ACTUALLY WORKED!"_**

The invader makes a heroic pose**_ "NO ONE CAN KILL ME FOR I AM ZIM AND ZIM CAN'T DIE!"_**

He cackles evilly.

"I **_KNEW_** cloning myself was a good idea!"

**_"In my opinion it's a crime against all that is rational and pure_**" The computer muttered.

"Now, to finish what I started!" Zim bellowed "I shall win this was alone, and no one will stand in my way not even the Dib-worm oh the Dib worm he shall pay!"

**_"Was he the reason you died?"_**

"I did not die... I was simply asleep!"

**_"Asleep?"_** The computer repeated **_"In an asteroid?"_**

"Yup"

**_"Without a helmet?"_**

"Yes!"

**_"With no heartbeat?"_**

"Yes! Zim is amazing!"

**_"Ugh, I should have done nothing but nooooooooooo MiniMoose wanted you around... where is he anyways?"_**

MiniMoose gets inside an elevator and away from everyone.

**_"Oh no, come back here you little traitor!"_**

"Enough of this!" Zim snarled "Computer where is Gir?!"

**_"Unlike you he is in a better place"_**

"Eh?"

The computer collaborated by showing the short extraterrestrial the remains of his once loyal robot.

Zim's hands bturned into fists "No one hurt my minions no matter how insane they may be. **_HEAR MY WORDS DIB-BEAST YOU... WILL... PAY!"_**

**_"There is a 50/50 chance of repairing Gir, Master"_**

"Then let the repairs begin!" He commanded sharply "And call the Tallest, I plan to inform them of my well being and let them know that this war is not lost"

**_"I can't do that"_**

"Eh... why not?"

**_"Well... to put it mildly because the Irkens are on the run"_**

_"WHAT?"_

**_"Yup, received news that Operation Impending Doom II failed horribly and now everyone is preparing to protect Irk from possible invaders... kinda karma-tic if you think about it" _**

Zim's eyes began to twitch "My Empire needs me!"

**_"Actually if history has taught us anything is that no, they don't need you."_**

**_"BE QUIET!"_**

**_"Where is that self destruct button?"_** The computer muttered in annoyance **_"please let there be a self destruct button"_**

"I GOTTA GO BACK HOME!"

**_"How?"_**

"What you mean by how?" Zim asked irritated "On the voot cruiser of course!"

**_"But the cruiser in on Meekrob"_**

"No it's not!"

**_"Uh yes it is"_**

"So your telling me that I'm stranded on this dirt ball with no way out!"

**_"Um yeah pretty much so"_**

Zim drops to his knees **_"CURSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB!"_**

**_"Hey look at the bright side"_**

"**_WHAT_** bright side?!"

**_"I dunno if every other Irken dies you'll be the Tallest"_**

Oddly enough that cheer him up "Hey that's true but I need others to oder around if Im gonna be Tallest so I need to save my world, computer I don't care how but i NEED TO GO BACK TO IRK!"

The computer pukes all over Zim"

**_"Sorry I been sick"_**

The Irken snarls "I need a way home now!"

A cannon pops out of nowhere, some tentacles grab Zim roughly, shove him in and fires in the direction of Irk.

**_"ARRRRRRRRRG THE PAIN NOT AGAIN!"_**

**_"Maybe this time he'll stay dead"_** The computer droned.

Roll credits.

* * *

Cast

Richard Horvitz...........................................Zim/Santa Monster

Rosearik Rikki Simons................................. Gir/Invader Tim

Andy Berman............................................. Dib/Invader Larb/Invader Koot.

Melissa Fahn.............................................. Gaz

Rodger Bumpass......................................... Prof. Membrane/Spleenk.

Olivia D'Abo.............................................. Tak's Ship

Wally Wingert............................................ Red/Prisoner 777/Skikkiks/Blob guy/Resisty computer.

Greg Ellis.................................................. Herr/Fry/Meekrob Ruler.

Jennette McCurdy...................................... Ixane.

Kevin Hamilton McDonald............................Purple.

Adam West............................................... Invader Flobee.

Billy West................................................. Invader Kim

Jhonen Vasquez......................................... Himself/MiniMoose/Computer/Invader Sneakyonfoota.

Eric Trueheart........................................... Eric the Blob/ Pornographic consuming alien.

Fred Tatasciore.......................................... Lard Nar/Invader Slacks/Irken officers.

Invader Johnny.......................................... Yogurt/Invader Pesto/Irken with stroke/Croix/Skip.

Sherman Howard.......................................... Aag-Nak

Phil Lamarr................................................... Bub Woobies/The Letter M

R. Lee Ermey................................................ Sergeant Hobo 678.

Ted Raimi..................................................... Skoodge.

Kerry Kenney................................................ Invader Tenn.

Danielle Koenig............................................. Crystal.

Jim Wise......................................................Sizz Lorr/Green.

Tara Strong............................................ Invader Zee/Irken Officers.

Nancy Cartwright..................................... Razz.

Greg Eagles............................................. Invader Sklud.

Mo Collins................................................... Robomom/Alien costumer.

Michael McDonalds.................................. Robodad/Invader Skutch/Irken Officers.

Brian George................................................Blue.

Paul Greenberg........................................... Shloonktapooxis/Gashloog.

Kevin Michael Richardson............................Smikka Smikka Smoodoo/Throbulator.

Jim Parsons................................................Invader Spleen/Large headed alien.

Jeffrey Jones............................................... Ralr Kove.

Candi Milo................................................... Invader Yoogli/Invader Yuli.

Grey Delishe............................................... Invader Poot/screams.

Jon Cryer................................................... Invader Grapa/Tres.

Rob Paulsen……………………………………………………….Surla/Invader Gootch.

Seth MacFarlane........................................... Invader Skoo/Armless spider/Alien Robot.

* * *

**_Heh, I just felt like adding a voice cast to a few characters, its not the entire list, mostly because I'm too lazy to go back and look on all the characters that appeared on this story, still watcha think of the chosen people?_**

**_Also many of you asked if the Invaders survived in the previous chapter, I actually thought it would be rather ironic if Skoodge of all people led his fellow invaders to their doom but then I thought "Nah, he's too nice for that" so I thought that an accident would be good._**

**_But to answer the question I'm gonna let ya choose heh._**

**_Well this is the end of the story and to tell you the truth at the moment I got no plans of writing the "Invader Dib" idea, I got other priorities in mind, mostly work and unfinished fics but if there is someone out there who wants to write that story and use this fic for reference then that would be pretty cool._**

**_Um, just to let you all know, the idea of Zim cloning himself actually came to while reading "The Green Mile" Amazing how the mind work, no?_**

**_And yes the vomiting thing was a running gag, gotta say, not my best idea as of yet, heh._**

**_Also I KNOW I said that every alien that appeared on the show WOULD come up in the story but hot damn! I just couldnt think of a way for Tak, Squishy, Khaaaaaaaak, the Marzoid head and others to appear in here, a story can only have so many characters, LOL._**

**_And yes I am aware that the PAK can only work for 10 minutes away from an Irken body but seeing as how the show works, certain things can be overlooked, no?_**

**_Well ta ta for now._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
